The Back-up Plan
by Pixie-Alleth
Summary: Jika biasanya seorang gadis mau melakukan apa saja termasuk menjadi pasangan palsu seorang pria demi uang, di sini lain cerita. Shika & Naru berpura-pura menjadi pasangan Ino & Saku, agar dapat membayar tagihan apartemen. Apa alasan Ino & Saku yang awalnya berencana mengumumkan siapa kekasihnya pada orang terdekat, kini malah menyewa dua pria itu? CHAP 3 UP! (*mind to Read & Rev?)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genre:_ Com-Rom (Comedy-Romance), Hurt/Comfort._

Main Chara: Naruto Uzumaki-Haruno Sakura (NaruSaku) and Shikamaru Nara-Ino Yamanaka (ShikaIno)

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

Summary: Jika biasanya seorang gadis mau melakukan apa saja termasuk menjadi pasangan palsu seorang pria demi uang, di sini lain cerita. Naruto dan Shikamaru harus berpura-pura menjadi pasangan dua gadis tirani, Ino-Sakura, agar dapat membayar tagihan apartemen. Apa alasan Ino dan Sakura yang awalnya berencana mengumumkan siapa kekasihnya pada orang terdekat, kini malah menyewa dua pria itu?! Dan semuanya semakin jauh dari rencana awal!

* * *

**_The Back-up Plan_**

_'when the plan need a back-up'_

Ini hari yang spesial, khususnya bagi dua gadis yang sibuk dengan aktivitas mencoba-coba gaun terbaik mereka. Sesekali bergantian berlenggak-lenggok di hadapan cermin besar, bahkan tak jarang suara bising terdengar. Anak hawa yang satu dengan rambut _bubble gum_, begitu bingung untuk memutuskan antara gaun merah muda atau putih yang nantinya akan ia kenakan. Sedangkan yang berambut pirang, sudah memastikan bahwa ia akan memakai _black lace dress_.

Ooh, jangan ingatkan acara nanti malam yang membuat mereka dalam keadaan tak dapat bersantai ini. Keduanya telah mengundang keluarga dan teman terdekat mereka untuk menyaksikan apa yang ingin disajikan. Ini hal konyol, yakin saja kalau ini memang suatu yang langka! Bagaimana tidak, alih-alih mempersiapkan diri untuk pinangan seorang pria, kedua gadis ini nanti malam akan melakukan aksi memperkenalkan kekasih mereka – dengan atau tanpa permintaan terhadap sang pria.

Bosan dengan hubungan yang tak tentu arah, keduanya memutuskan untuk memperjelas status dengan meminta prianya menjadi pacar dengan cara yang memang agak memaksa. Malam nanti, tepatnya pukul tujuh. Yaa, keduanya memang nampak seperti pejuang emansipasi wanita dalam urusan percintaan. Tidak ada ideologi lama mengenai sang lelaki yang harus lebih dahulu menyatakan rasa di dalam kamus mereka. Kendati demikian, lebih tepatnya adalah kedua gadis itu jengah dengan keadaan yang stagnan.

Tinggal di apartemen yang sama, bekerja dengan pekerjaan yang tidak berbeda – bahkan satu aliansi, berteman dari sekolah dasar dan menamatkan perguruan tinggi yang memang tak ubah, membuat mereka seperti memiliki satu nasib yang sama. Yaa, meskipun terbilang miris, setidaknya mereka mampu menunjukan contoh persahabatan sejati.

"Aku lebih suka kau pakai dress asimetris berwarna putih itu, Sakura," si _blonde_ berargumentasi. Ia duduk di atas kasur dengan kedua tangan menumpu dagunya. Gadis yang menerima saran cuma mampu menimang alternatif yang tercetus dari kawannya. Melempar gaun _pink_ yang tak terpilih, lantas memakai dress berwarna polos itu ke tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana?" ia meminta pendapat, saat pakaian itu sudah terpasang manis. Memutar badannya tiga ratus enam puluh derajat, dan menepuk-nepuk bagian depan kainnya. Memang, dress dengan bagian _skirt_ tak rata itu begitu cantik dikenakannya. Orang yang ditanya tampak berpikir sesaat, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "aku yakin, Sasuke akan menyesal bila tidak menerimamu."

Ancap pemilik rambut bunga musim semi itu tersenyum manis, ia benar-benar tersipu atas pujian dari sahabatnya. "Bagaimana denganku?" balas tanya gadis yang saat ini mengikat rambutnya menjadi _pony tail _itu, seraya berdiri dan memalingkan tubuh ke arah kiri dan kanan. "Ayolah, Ino…! Aku bingung dengan yang dipikirkan Sai, apabila ia menolakmu."

Tak sampai lima detik, keduanya layak nenek sihir yang cekikikan bersamaan. Mereka yang tahun ini sudah mencapai usia dua puluh tujuh tahun, tetap seperti anak remaja sepuluh tahun lebih muda dari umur. Benar-benar menyenangkan, apabila realita memang seperti apa yang diutarakan oleh satu sama lain.

Sedikit penjelasan mengenai keduanya, yang di mulai dari gadis bernama Sakura. Ia bekerja sebagai dokter spesialis penyakit dalam di rumas sakit kota ini, dan sudah menjalin hubungan tanpa kejelasan status dengan seorang pria Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, teman semasa duduk di bangku senior yang dari dulu ia sukai, dan kembali menjalin komunikasi semenjak delapan bulan lalu.

Oke, untuk si rambut pirang, ia bekerja satu tempat dengan sahabatnya – Sakura. Bekerja sebagai ahli kandungan, dan sudah enam bulan ini dekat dengan seorang lelaki yang di kenal dengan nama Sai. Himura Sai seorang pelukis yang tengah naik daun di dunia artistik, dan pertemuan mereka di galeri seni pemuda itu membuatnya kepincut setengah gila.

Kembali ke aktivitas keduanya, mereka sekarang tengah merapikan seluruh pakaian yang sukses terobrak-abrik dari dalam lemari. Setelahnya,dua kaum hawa itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke salon kecantikan, guna membuat penampilan mereka berdua semakin sempurna. Bodoh, benar-benar tidak pintar. Dunia sepertinya tidak dalam bentuk yang elips lagi, mungkin sudah jadi prisma!

Sakura bersiap memutar gagang pintu, yang hal ini batal terjadi karena menerima panggilan telepon dari sang pujaan hati. Bukannya bergegas menjawab telepon, ia terlebih dahulu melakukan euphoria dengan melompat-lompat di tempat ia berdiri sekarang. "Heei, cepat angkat teleponnya…!" syukur saja ia punya teman yang membuatnya tersadar.

"Ha-halo, Sasuke-_kun_?" entah apa yang ia bicarakan dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Tapi yang jelas, senyum dan wajah sumringah itu tidak bisa luput dari dirinya. Sesekali mengiyakan, bahkan memberikan tanggapan mengangguk seolah berhadapan langsung dengan sosok yang ditelepon. Langsung merengkuh sahabatnya begitu saluran telekomunikasi dihentikan.

"Ino, katanya Sasuke-_kun_, ia ingin memperkenalkan seseorang nanti malam denganku. Jangan-jangan, itu orang tuanya." Kontan saja, keduanya langsung berteriak heboh layaknya gadis belia yang melihat sang tokoh idola. Begitu bahagianya, hingga bisa saja lupa dengan tujuan sebelumnya. Masih saja melanjutkan kesenangan semu, hingga satu gangguan datang…

Ting… tong…! Ting… tong…!

Suara bel yang berbunyi, tentu saja membuat keduanya menghentikan aksi khayalan bodoh mereka. Merapikan baju yang dianggap berantakan, Ino bergerak untuk sekedar membuka penghalang keluar masuk kediaman. Tatkala menemukan siapa tamu yang berkunjung, tak pelak wajah kusut ia perlihatkan.

Mendapati seorang anak lelaki berambut jabrik kuning dengan tiga goresan imut di masing-masing pipinya, serta senyum manis yang merekah di bibir lelaki itu, sama sekali tidak membawa _mood_ baik bagi gadis ini. " Ada apa?" bukan Ino yang melontarkan tanya, melainkan sahabatnya yang hanya memberikan delikan sarkatis.

Menyusul dari belakang pemuda di hadapan dua gadis itu seorang pria lain, yang satu ini menunjukan rona malas tanpa minat apapun selain tidur. "Waaw…! Tumben sekali, _the prince sleeping ugly_ ini ikut datang berkunjung," Ino berkata, mimik mukanya memang menunjukan raut yang tidak menduga. Dilihatinya pemuda yang mengikat rambutnya tinggi hingga menyerupai buah nanas itu dari ujung kaki sampai ubun-ubun kepala.

Perkenalkan kedua tamu siang ini, si rambut pirang biasa dipanggil Naruto dan yang disebut _sleeping ugly_ itu adalah Shikamaru. Sejak setahun lalu berada dalam satu lantai apartemen yang sama dengan Ino dan Sakura, menjadikan mereka lumayan akrab dengan dua gadis itu. Juga merupakan sebagian masalah bagi dua gadis itu, karena kebiasaan mereka meminjam sesuatu – entah mobil, kaset _DVD_, laptop, dan lain sebagainya. Percaya saja, kali ini prilaku meminta pertolongan penting akan kembali diberlakukan.

"Sakura-_chan_, Ino-_chan, pleaseeee_… tolong kami!" Naruto pertama yang berbicara, dengan menautkan kesepuluh jari tangannya berseling – lagak memohon. Nada suara sengaja dibuat sesedih mungkin, tidak juga dengan tatapan nanar yang menunjukan kepasrahan tingkat tinggi. Shikamaru sendiri di belakangnya, malah tidak menunjukan ekspresi yang sama – tetap mengantuk.

"Mau apa lagi?" Sakura mendekat, kedua tangannya yang menyilang sama sekali tidak menunjukan keramahan tuan rumah. Tak semerta-merta memberikan jawaban, Naruto terlebih dahulu memberikan tatapan sendu ke arah Shikamaru di belakangnya. " Woooi…!" gertak gadis yang sama, membuat pemuda itu kelabakan sendiri.

"Begini, Sakura-_chan_, Ino-_chan_, bisakah kami meminta bantuan?"

"Katakan saja, apa yang kalian mau. Kami ingin cepat," Ino menyahuti, bergaya hanya bisa memberikan sedikit waktu dengan aksen melihati jam tangannya. "Bagaimana, yaaa...?" tanya balas tanya, nampak seperti empat manusia yang memiliki kemampuan intelegensi di bawah rata-rata, lalu dikumpulkan dalam satu ruang. _Foolish_!

"Kami ingin pinjam uang." Akhirnya, yang dari tadi diam saja kini yang mengutarakan inti dari kedatangan mereka. Seketika tatapan sarkatis didapat dari dua gadis yang berdepanan dengan ia dan Naruto. Menemukan Sakura dan Ino saling melempar tatapan geli, Shikamaru hanya mampu menghembuskan napas bosan – seperti bukan ia yang memerlukan bantuan.

"Berapa?" Sakura berbaik hati, ia sedang dalam suasana perasaan yang riang kali ini. Maka, hal itu tidak akan mengacaukan semua pikiran indah yang membumbung di benaknya. Seraya ingin mengambilkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompetnya, juga menunggu untuk salah satu dari kedua lelaki itu menjawab tanya.

" Dua ribu _dollar_, Sakura-_chan_." Kontan saja, Ino dan Sakura memberikan nanar terkejut pada si pembicara, Naruto. Bukan hanya itu, spontan keduanya _jaws-drop_ dan menggelengkan kepala pelan. Rupanya, apa yang diucapkan Naruto kali ini benar-benar di luar ranah estimasi mereka. Sakura menghela napas panjang, Ino hanya mengerjapkan indera visualnya beberapa kali.

Uang segitu tidak bisa dinilai sedikit, apalagi meminjamkan cuma-cuma pada dua orang yang dikenalnya tak lebih dari dua belas bulan. Bercanda, Shikamaru dan Naruto kali ini sedang melucu saja. _" You're joke, right?" _Ino meminta klarifikiasi, yang sayangnya malah dijawab dengan gelengan kepala ringan dari Naruto. Makin tidak percaya, hembusan napas Ino terdengar berat.

"Uang sebanyak itu untuk apa?" kali ini, Sakura yang meminta penjelasan. Terlebih dahulu Naruto melakukan sebentuk tarikan napas pelan, "untuk bayar sewa apartemen selama satu bulan, Sakura-_chan_. Aku baru berhenti bekerja bulan lalu, dan gaji Shikamaru tak cukup untuk membayar." Tidak tahulah apa, mereka berdua ini benar-benar mencari masalah. Sudah tahu bekerja serampangan, tapi tetap memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen premium segala.

"Kami janji, pasti akan membayarnya walau mencicil sedikit demi sedikit," imbuh Naruto. Wajahnya betul-betul menunjukan raut gawat darurat. "Ada bunganya pun, kami mau. Asal tidak banyak. Iya, kan, Shikamaru?" tambahnya, kali ini direksi netranya berpaling ke posisi Shikamaru berada. Shikamaru beranjak untuk mengeliminasi jarak dengan ketiganya dan melakukan helaan napas sebelum ia berbicara, "tolonglah! Begitu kami punya uang, kami akan membayarnya. "

"Jaminannya?"

Serempak Naruto dan Shikamaru langsung bergeleng begitu mendapatkan tanya dari Ino. Apa yang mereka bisa gadaikan? Kalau memang ada, pasti lebih baik menjaminkannya dengan pemilik tempat mereka tinggal. Pergerakan arti mentidakkan tersebut tentunya membuat dua gadis itu semakin kepayahan saja, tak habis pikir demi dua makhluk adam di depan mereka.

"Tolonglah, Ino-_chan_, Sakura-_chan_! Kalau bukan kalian, siapa lagi yang bisa bantu kami?" aah, kalimat andalan Naruto di saat terjepit. Hanya dipergunakan kepada dua manusia di hadapannya, yang biasanya langsung menorehkan keberhasilan untuknya. Sekali lagi, Ino dan Sakura saling memandang. Satu ide brilian muncul di otak mereka, dan Ino bersiap mengutarakannya,"kami hanya bisa pinjamkan setengah dari itu, sisanya kalian cari sendiri."

"Terimakasih, terimakasih…!" Naruto berkata, sangking senangnya langsung menyalami tangan Ino dan Sakura secara bergantian. "Eeits... Tunggu dulu!" Sakura berkata. Ia menarik tangannya yang kemudian disusul sahabatnya, "kalian berdua, harus menjadi supir dan asissten kami." Ino tersenyum tipis, "tapi tenang saja, kami memanggil kalian apabila kami memerlukan bantuan saja. Jadi, bisa dianggap kerja _part-time_."

Gantian, kali ini dua pemuda itu yang dibuat melongo tak percaya. Tampang bodoh Shikamaru benar-benar terlihat kali ini, beberapa kali mata pemuda itu dan rekannya mengerjap. Berpandang- padangan seperti pasangan homoseksual, dan kembali mengarahkan netra pada dua gadis tirani itu. Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya," bagaimana kami mau bekerja, kalau kami…"

"sudah dibilang, kan? Kalau aku dan Sakura hanya memanggil kalian apabila kami memerlukan bantuan. Sisanya, kalian bisa menjalan aktivitas seperti biasanya, " sela Ino saat Naruto belum menuntaskan verbalisasinya.

"Ino benar! Dan tugas kalian selesai, apabila sudah melunasi utang kalian. _Deal?_"

Belum ada jawaban dari para pria yang ditanya, kedua insan yang mungkin bisa saja dikatakan teraniaya di sini hanya mampu mempertimbangkan pilihan yang mereka punya. "Yaa, kalau tidak mau, tak masalah!" jengah untuk menunggu pertanyaan terjawab, Sakura beserta sahabatnya lekas-lekas bermaksud menutup akses penghalang. Akan berhasil, jika tidak ditahan oleh dua pria di depan pintunya.

"Oke, okee…! Kami setuju." Shikamaru dan Naruto berujar bersamaan, membuat Ino membatalkan niatnya untuk menutup pintu apartemen. "Oke, kalian bisa memulai tugasnya dari sekarang," Sakura berkata, setelah itu seenaknya melanglang pergi meninggalkan. "Apa yang kalian tunggu?" sahabatnya menambahkan setelah selesai mengunci dengan _pass-card_.

* * *

o

O

o

"Terus, habis ini kita ke mana?" tanya Naruto. Ia duduk di kursi kemudi dengan Shikamaru bersebelahan dengannya. Sedangkan Ino dan Sakura mengambil posisi manis di bangku belakang, tampak sedang menyibukan diri dengan mengamati riasan mereka. Keduanya bungkam untuk sesaat, berpikir sekiranya destinasi mana lagi yang jadi target mereka.

Setelah melakukan reservasi ulang di restoran yang menjadi pilihan kedua gadis itu, hanya memastikan semuanya akan berjalan sesuai keinginan. Sekarang, harusnya mereka pergi ke salon seperti yang telah ditentukan sebelumnya. Namun, sepertinya ada pergantian jadwal di luar dugaan dengan adanya kehadiran dua pemuda itu.

"Kami ingin belanja. Rasanya, aku dan Ino butuh membeli bahan makanan." Mendengar apa yang baru saja dilontarkan Sakura, mau tak mau Naruto harus mengarahkan perjalan ke _Konoha Square_, di mana mall itu terdapat supermarket yang menjual berbagai keperluan. Wajah dua pemuda itu carut-marut, yakin saja dalam hati terus melakukan aksi misuh-misuh tak karuan.

Mau bagaimana lagi, bukankah salah satu hal yang paling menyebalkan bagi seorang pria adalah menemani gadis berbelanja? Di mana membuatnya hilir-mudik tak jelas hanya demi barang yang bagi mereka sama saja. Yaa, ketentuan itu biasanya berlaku untuk pemuda normal. Apabila bengkok sedikit, lain lagi beritanya.

"Oke. Ayo, ikut!" tutur Ino, seenaknya membuana terlebih dahulu bersama Sakura. Membiarkan Shikamaru dan Naruto mengikuti tapakan kaki mereka yang memiliki _passion_ lebih saat berhubungan dengan _shopping_. Tak bisa menolak, pemuda-pemuda menyedihkan tersebut hanya bisa terdiam dan menjejakan langkah mengikuti dua gadis itu.

Miris, benar-benar kasihan. Kedua pemuda itu betul-betul seakan menjadi pembantu bagi duo berisik ini. Meminta mereka untuk mengambilkan bahan makanan, menyuruh untuk menunggu di kasir, dipekerjakan untuk membawa belanjaan yang seabrek. Dua gadis itu sungguh-sungguh makhluk tirani rupanya!

Belum sampai di situ, dua pria menyedihkan itu harus menanti berjam-jam ketika mereka asyik berdandan di salon langganan. Tampak seperti suami-suami yang tak berkutik di hadapan istri, Naruto maupun Shikamaru hanya bisa melepaskan lirikan dari kiri ke kanan dan sebaliknya. Tubuh mereka agak membungkuk, mengindikasikan rasa lelah tiada tara. Bagi mereka, lebih baik melakukan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki berkilo-kilo meter, dari pada harus menemani seorang gadis melakukan aktivitas seperti ini.

"Haai, Shikamaru, apa kau yakin dengan semua ini? Bagaimana kalau kita…"

"Sudahlah, Naruto!" kali ini ucapan Naruto terhenti oleh Shikamaru, membuatnya jadi bungkam kembali dan arah matanya terdireksi pada dua gadis yang sibuk melakukan perawatan diri. Shikamaru menghembuskan napas saat ponselnya bergetar karena ada panggilan masuk dari seseorang, dari layar _LCD_ tertera tulisan _'daddy'_ – arti sang penghubung adalah ayahnya.

"Ibuku juga tadi pagi ada menghubungku," tutur Naruto sesaat setelah melirik layar _mobile_ sahabatnya. Shikamaru diam saja, sama sekali tidak memiliki niatan untuk sekedar mengatakan bahwa ia sedang sibuk pada orang yang menghubunginya. Menghela napas sekali lagi, sebenarnya dalam palung hatinya tidak tega mengacuhkan sang orang tua pria.

"Ayo, _boys,_ kita pergi!" ajak Sakura. Sekali lagi dua gadis itu menunjukan posisinya sebagai _boss_ dengan melangkahkan kaki terlebih dahulu. Membiarkan pemuda-pemuda yang mengikuti mereka kepayahan membawa banyaknya barang. Kadang Ino dan Sakura setengah mati menahan gelak tawa, tatkala mendapati dua tetangga yang biasa menyusahkan mereka, kini dibuat sulit oleh keduanya.

Sampai kembali ke apartemen, Shikamaru dan Naruto pun diharuskan untuk membantu membenahi barang-barang belanjaan mereka. Tak punya rasionalisasi menolak apalagi di hari pertama bekerja, tentu mereka mengikuti saja. Tidak tahu ini akan berapa lama terjadinya, yang jelas sehari saja Shikamaru dan Naruto sudah merasa tulang-belulang mereka ingin retak. Seretak, retaknya-retak!

"Oke, kalian sekarang boleh pulang. Tapi ingat, jam enam nanti kalian harus datang menjemput kami dan mengantarkan kami ke restoran," titah Ino. Apa yang dilisankan gadis itu berhasil membuat Shikamaru dan Naruto membatu. Sudah bekerja hingga secapek ini, masih juga diperintah-perintah untuk hal yang sebenarnya mereka tidak diperlukan. Heh, bagaimana dengan penjelasan bahwa mereka dipekerjakan saat hanya dibutuhkan? Ambigu!

Mendapati tatapan kosong dua pria di hadapannya, membuat Ino dipaksa harus menambahkan kalimatnya, "kalian belum makan, kan? Uang kalian juga belum kalian terima, kan?" spontan duo Shika-Naru mengangguk pasrah. "Kalau begitu, datanglah nanti malam dan antar kami ke restoran," imbuh gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

"Sebaiknya, kalian mengenakan pakaian yang rapi." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat demikian, gadis itu menambahkan lagi kata _'see a'_ dan langsung menutup rapat pintunya. Tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan dua pria ini? Apalagi hanya melampiaskan ekspresi kesal mereka di depan pintu. Sayang, belum puas mengumpat, Ino kembali membuka penghalang keluar masuk itu. Memberikan tatapan sadis, dan sekali lagi memberikan debaman pintu yang jauh lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya.

* * *

o

O

o

Sampai di restoran tepat waktu, Sakura dan Ino tidak akan membuat diri mereka malu dengan membiarkan tamu yang menunggu. Orang tua Ino dan Sakura sudah menampakan diri, teman-teman yang diundang pun sudah menduduki bangku yang telah dipersiapkan. Kedua gadis itu benar-benar begitu cantik malam ini, sampai saat ini semuanya sama persis seperti apa yang direncanakan.

Sibuk akan segalanya, melupakan Naruto dan Shikamaru yang duduk di kursi paling ujung. Menikmati makanan pembuka, dan sekedar melihat-lihat sekeliling. Berharap keduanya menemukan gadis manis dan baik untuk sekadar diajak berbincang. Bosan, kedua pemuda itu benar-benar jengah dengan suasana yang seperti ini.

"Mana orangnya, Sakura?" tanya Mebuki, ibunda dari gadis berambut merah muda itu. Sakura tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan, "dia pasti datang, bu."

"Ayah tak sabar ingin melihatnya, Ino." Kali ini giliran Ino yang menerima desakan halus dari orang tua prianya. Setali tiga uang dengan Sakura, Ino hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan kalimat yang sama. Berbeda dengan orang tua Sakura, Inoichi, ayah Ino itu sedikit agak sulit dibuat diam menunggu. Dia dengan seenaknya berdiri, dan meminta Ino dan Sakura untuk menjelaskan maksud keduanya mengundang orang-orang terdekat.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam semuanya! Terimakasih telah mau datang ke acara kecil aku dan Ino," Sakura terlebih dahulu memperdengarkan suaranya, agak gemetar juga ia saat mengingat tujuannya. "Seperti yang sudah kalian tahu semua, bahwa kami akan mengenalkan kekasih kami," sambung Ino, tangannya bergerak untuk menggenggam jemari sahabatnya. Sekalinya, bukan hanya Sakura yang gugup di sini.

Tepuk tangan terdengar dari berbagai penjuru ruang, yang bahkan Shikamaru dan Naruto turut melakukan hal yang sama. "Tapi sayangnya, kita harus menunggu dua orang lagi sebelum kami mengenalkannya pada kalian," Sakura bertutur lagi. Kalimat itu dirasanya jauh lebih baik, dari pada mengatakan kalau insan yang ingin dipertemukan belum menampakan diri.

Memposisikan kembali ke tempat mereka semula, dengan sebelumnya mengatakan untuk bersabar sebentar kepada semua yang datang. Sakura dan Ino tentunya harap-harap cemas saat ini, mereka berdua secara bergantian memusatkan perhatian pada pintu masuk restoran. Berharap agar orang-orang yang mereka tunggu bersamaan hadir sekarang.

Terutama Sakura, ia begitu tidak dapat menahan rasa senang saat dipikirnya bahwa Sasuke akan datang membawa calon mertuanya. Sekadar bercengkrama singkat dengan teman-teman dekat, kadang sesekali Ino dan Sakura menghampiri dua asissten pribadi mereka. Tampak begitu tenang, walau demikian merekalah orang yang paling tak sabar untuk menunggu.

Ancap Sakura tersenyum, begitu mendapati orang yang ia nanti memasuki ruangan. Secepatnya ia berjalan untuk mendatangi pemudanya. Sayang, langkahnya harus terhenti tatkala melihat pemuda itu menggandeng seorang wanita berambut merah. Alih-alih calon ibu mertua, gadis yang dibawa Sasuke itu dapat lebih tepatnya dikatakan sebagai kekasih.

Sakura menatap nanar, langkahnya satu demi satu dan lamban, namun tetap terdestinasi pada seorang yang tadinya ia harapkan kedatangannya. Ada yang salah! Ino tahu itu, ia pun bergegas mengikuti tapakan kaki sahabatnya. Berdiri di samping Sakura, dan mendapati sahabatnya hampir meneteskan air mata.

"Sakura, perkenalkan ini Karin. Ia pacarku," ucapan Sasuke, terbilang pelan namun bagi Sakura terdengar begitu menggelegar. Napasnya berat, tenggorokannya kering, ia hanya bisa balas menyalami tangan gadis bernama Karin yang terulur padanya. Tersenyum semanis mungkin, tapi yakin saja kalau hatinya remuk kali ini. Bisa-bisanya hal itu terjadi!

Ino terdiam, dan makin mengerti apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya saat adegan seseorang yang ditunggu datang bersama seorang yang lain. Tidak ditemani Sakura, gadis itu melangkah maju sendiri mendatangi pria berambut _eboni_ bersama gadis berambut pirang serta poni berpotongan rata." Pacarmu, kan?" Ino memberanikan diri untuk menebak sendiri. Mungkin saja gadis itu belajar untuk menerima realita secepatnya. Sai mengangguk, "perkenalkan, namanya Shion."

Benar-benar bagai dua sahabat yang ditakdirkan tuhan untuk memiliki nasib yang tak berbeda, bahkan saat patah hati pun mereka di _timing_ bersamaan. Ino dan Sakura mempersilahkan masing-masing orang yang mereka tunggu untuk menduduki bangku yang ada, mengikuti jalannya empat orang itu dari belakang sembari berusaha tetap kuat.

"Kudengar kau ingin memperkenalkan kekasihmu, maka kubawa Shion." Pengutaran dari Sai hanya membuahkan anggukan kepala pada Ino, ia melirik sahabat di sampingnya yang juga mungkin mendapatkan penuturan dengan maksud sama saja. Berpikir keras, karena bisa-bisanya hal ini luput dari prediksi mereka selama berbulan-bulan mengenal pria-pria itu.

Bagai sinema yang di dramatisir, keadaan ini bagi siapapun tentu sangat dihindari. Dari sudut ruang, Naruto beserta rekannya nampak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Awalnya ingin mentertawakan, karena mungkin saja ini hukum karma bagi Ino dan Sakura sebab telah mengerjai mereka. Tapi apa urusan mereka? Keduanya hanya orang yang meminjam uang dengan jaminan bekerja sebagai pesuruh dua gadis itu.

"Sakura, Ino, siapa lagi yang kalian tunggu?" tanya Kinzashi, ayah Sakura. _Moment_ yang satu ini, sukses membuat dua nama yang baru saja disebutkan itu terperangah. Tak bisa berbohong sebab memang tidak ada lagi yang ditunggu, mereka menggeleng saja. "Kalau begitu, beritahu kami siapa kekasih kalian!" semakin memaksa saja sang ayah dari keluarga Haruno.

Suara bising terdengar dari berbagai arah, meminta Ino dan Sakura untuk mengenalkan si pujaan hati kepada orang-orang terdekat dalam hidup mereka. Mau tak mau kedua gadis itu mendirikan tubuhnya, memberikan arah picingan mata ke setiap sudut. Mencoba mendapatkan pemecahan masalah keduanya saat ini, karena tidak mungkin mengenalkan orang yang membawa pacar sebagai kekasih, apalagi sampai berlagak tidak tahu dan membatalkan acara ini. Itu akan sangat memalukan!

Rotasi pandangan Sakura terhenti saat matanya terdireksi pada Naruto, ia pun memukul pelan lengan Ino agar memperhatikan dua pemuda di ujung ruangan sana. Mencoba menyamakan persepsi, Ino juga melihati Shikamaru dengan begitu lekatnya. Keduanya tersenyum, dalam otak mereka kini memiliki siasat yang telah dimatangkan bersama.

Masing-masing langkah kaki mereka mendekati dua pemuda tersebut. Ino menggenggam tangan Shikamaru, dan tentu saja Sakura melakukannya terhadap Naruto. Menggiring pria-pria itu ke tengah-tengah keramaian yang ada. Tersenyum pada mereka yang menatap penuh tanya, bahkan sudah ada yang bertepuk tangan.

"Semuanya, perkenalkan! Ini Shikamaru, aku sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya selama… ehhm," Ino agak kesulitan begitu harus mengungkapkan berapa lama ia dan Shikamaru bersama. " Berapa lama, sayang, aku mengenalmu?" berlisan demikian, dengan senyuman manis yang dipaksakan terhadap Shikamaru. Serta alih-alih berucap, Shikamaru hanya menjawab dengan satu jemari telunjuk teracung. "Ooh, iyaa, satu tahun!" tambahnya lagi.

"Dan, ini Naruto. Sama seperti Ino, aku sudah mengenalnya selama itu," Sakura turut mengambil bagian aktingnya. Selanjutnya, tentu saja langsung disambut dengan tepukan tangan yang membahana dari mana saja.

Kedua pemuda itu hanya diam, mata mereka mengerjap polos karena sebenarnya tidak sesungguhnya paham dengan situasi ini. Edaran mata Shikamaru dan Naruto mengamati orang-orang yang memberikan senyuman manis pada mereka, dan anehnya mereka membalas dengan nanar lugu. Tak mampu berkata apa-apa, Shikamaru menggaruk tengguknya, sedangkan temannya yang satu masih nampak cengo mengamati sekitar.

"Ooh, ternyata ini orangnya!" verbalisasi dari Inoichi, ia bersama pasangan hidupnya, Aishi, mendekati Shikamaru untuk sekedar menjabat tangannya. Shikamaru tersendiri, tersenyum kecut yang diusahakannya senormal mungkin. Bibirnya terkulum, helaan napasnya pendek, terutama saat dengan sengaja Ino menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Manisnya calon menantuku," Mebuki ikut membuat keadaan Naruto menjadi seburuk kawannya. Bisa dibayangkan wajah tololnya Naruto yang saat ini semakin bodoh saja itu berupaya sesantai mungkin. Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Naruto, beradegan semesra mungkin yang bisa ia berikan kepada penonton dramanya.

Ino meminta para tamu yang ada untuk kembali duduk, dan menikmati makanan yang telah tersaji secara prasmanan. Para undangan pun, tentu akan menghormati pemilik acara dengan menikmati suguhan yang ada. Sesaat, Naruto dan Shikamaru bagaikan artis ternama, banyak di antaranya datang untuk sekedar bersalaman – termasuk Sasuke dan Sai dalam hal ini.

"Ikut kami!" perintah Ino kepada Shikamaru serta Naruto, yang langsung saja disertai derapan kaki mengejar dari dua orang itu. Sampai di satu ruang yang menurut dua gadis itu aman, mereka bersiap untuk menjelaskan rencana yang mendiami benak keduanya. Berdiam sesaat, mencoba beradaptasi untuk meyakini bahwa tempat yang sekarang ini aman untuk mereka membahas hal tersebut.

"Baiklah. Ini semua memang terjadi di luar rencana kami, sampai kalian terkena imbasnya,"Sakura yang melakukan pembukaan sesi wacana. Mirisnya, dua lelaki itu tetap saja melongo seperti orang bego. "Kalian harus berpura-pura menjadi kekasih kami malam ini, dan mungkin untuk beberapa saat ke depan. Untuk itu kami akan memberikan kalian uang dua ribu _dollar_," Ino semakin memperjelas isi pembicaraan tersembunyi mereka.

Shikamaru masih hening juga, namun rupanya raut wajahnya telah menunjukan ia mengerti akan jalan permainan ini. Tersenyum tipis, " tiga ribu _dollar. Deal?"_ lelaki cerdik. Begitu ia paham, langsung dipergunakannya kesempatan ini untuk mendapatkan keuntungan. Sebenarnya Ino dan Sakura merasa kesal, hal ini terbukti dari helaan napas mereka yang berat. Akan tetapi, mereka tidak punya pilihan, bukan?

"Oke!"

"Ooh, aku mengerti! Kalian ingin kami menjadi kekasih palsu kalian, dan kalian akan memberikan kami uang?" pada ujungnya, manusia yang memiliki kemampuan komprehensip terpayah di sini paham juga dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Tiga ribu _dollar_, _deal!_" tangan kanan Sakura terulur kepada Naruto, begitu Ino terhadap Shikamaru.

"Pekerjaan sebagai supir dan asissten tidak berlaku lagi?" Naruto mengimbuhkan, menyeringai untuk dua gadis yang sudah seenaknya terhadap mereka. "Dan kami bisa memperlakukan kalian sebagai pacar di hadapan orang-orang itu," Shikamaru ikut memperpanjang daftar perjanjian. Mengiyakan tanpa kata, Sakura dan Ino langsung berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan. Shikamaru maupun Naruto mengikuti saja, mereka rasa bisa sedikit bersenang-senang dan membalaskan rasa kesal mereka tadi siang.

"Aku kekasihmu, kan?" kalimat tersebut menjadi senjata Naruto, tatkala Sakura merasa risih saat ia dengan seenaknya mencium pipi dan melingkarkan tangannya di perut gadis musim semi itu. Sakura tersenyum hambar, ia berusaha untuk tetap menyabarkan diri saat ini – sungguh, ia menghindari adanya adegan _gore_ di restoran ini.

_"Don't we have a deal?"_ aah, untuk tiap kata ini menjadi milik Shikamaru ketika meminta Ino untuk mengambilkan makanan ataupun minuman yang diinginkannya. Ia juga dengan seenaknya meminta gadis _blonde_ itu untuk menyuapinya. Aah, kedua lelaki ini benar-benar diberi kesempatan untuk membalaskan rasa kesalnya.

Tapi mau menyalahkan siapa lagi, bukankah Ino dan Sakura membutuhkan opsi baru dan mengakhiri semuanya tanpa cela?! Nah, ini dia, _Back-up Plan _mereka!

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Bukannya melanjutkan fic yang progress, saya malah menambah daftar hutang fic saja. Terus, cerita yang dibuat benar-benar RUSH gak kira-kira. Dan, apa itu nama ibunya Ino malah Aishi? Ngarang terjal ini namanya.*readers lemparin panci ke author – authornya pundung di kamar.

Cuma akhir-akhir ini saya begitu kepincut ingin menuliskan fic soal NaruSaku, karena saya lebih banyak menuliskan fic ShikaIno dan porsi mereka lebih sedikit. Akhirnya,setelah mikir, saya buat fic Shikaini dan NarusSaku dengan porsi yang sama. _Back-up Plan_ ini menjadi fic multi-pairing dan multi chap saya yang pertama, dan akhirny bisa saya realisasikan sekarang.

Terimakasih untuk bebebku, Co-Bebh, yang memberikan aku keyakinan untuk bisa menuliskan fic serba multi ini. Love you, bibeh! Awalnya ngerasa gak mungkin bisa buat, tapi ternyata chapter pertama sudah sepanjang ini. Dan kata _'when the plan need a back-up' _itu bukan termasuk judul, melainkan _taglines_-nya.*sok-sok kaya pilem aja.

Gak perlu banyak bicara, saya hanya berharap cerita ini bisa dinikmati dan disukai oleh seluruh pecinta pairing NaruSaku dan ShikaIno. Dan bagaimana menurut kalian tentang fic ini? Saya ingin tahu pendapat teman-teman, jadi tolong berikan tanggapannya via review, yaa?!

So, review pleaseee…!

Salam,

Pixie (Yank)-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya, izinkan saya membalas review-review yang saya terima dan tidak bisa membalasnya.

Semangat 45: oke, ini sudah di-update agak kilat, kan?*maksa banget.

Bhiri: thanks for read and review, yaa?

Naruto Lovers: hehehheheee… orientasi saya salam menulis cerita ini kurang lebih sama dengan di fic _Foolish Heroic_. Akan lebih banyak _comrom_-nya.*nyengir kuda.

Red Devils: iya, ini sudah usaha agar ceritanya semenarik mungkin.*senyum innocent.

Nagasaki: thanks, ini sudah dilanjutin.

Shingami: sudah di-update ini.*ngekeh gajelas.

Luph NS: thanks for read and review, yaa? Ini sudah dilanjutin.

All Guest: saya tidak tahu pen-name teman-teman. Hanya saja, terimakasih karena telah bersedia untuk read and review.

Dan terimakasih bertubi-tubi untuk semua yang telah memberikan review di chapter yang lalu: ** .indohackz, HiruZen 03,Coccoon, Dear God, Reina Murayama, azurradeva, WaOnePWG, Semangat 45, Bhiri, Naruto lovers, Red Devils, Nagasaki, Shingami, Luph NS, Dorara Doremi, Evil Smirk of the Black Swan, All Guest**. Juga saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk teman-teman yang sudah memberikan ikon favorit dan mengikuti untuk fic ini. Kalian semua semangat saya untuk terus berkarya.*_say that with all my best sparkle eyes._

maaf bila ada yang tertinggal, sungguh itu di luar factor kesengajaan saya.

* * *

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genre:_ Com-Rom (Comedy-Romance), Hurt/Comfort._

Main Chara: Naruto Uzumaki-Haruno Sakura (NaruSaku) and Shikamaru Nara-Ino Yamanaka (ShikaIno)

Rate: T+ _for this chapter_.

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

Summary: Jika biasanya seorang gadis mau melakukan apa saja termasuk menjadi pasangan palsu seorang pria demi uang, di sini lain cerita. Naruto dan Shikamaru harus berpura-pura menjadi pasangan dua gadis tirani, Ino-Sakura, agar dapat membayar tagihan apartemen. Apa alasan Ino dan Sakura yang awalnya berencana mengumumkan siapa kekasihnya pada orang terdekat, kini malah menyewa dua pria itu?! Dan semuanya semakin jauh dari rencana awal!

* * *

**_The Back-up Plan_**

_'when the plan need a back-up'_

Tumben, ini benar-benar suatu yang langka. Di mana, seorang Ino lebih memilih banyak diam daripada berceloteh ria memperdengarkan suara altonya. Hal itu juga terjadi pada sahabatnya, Sakura, ia pun tak lebih hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman saat beberapa orang menanyakan tentang ia dan kekasihnya. _Yuups_, pacar yang sesungguhnya tidak dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Hanya Tuhan dan mereka berempat yang tahu realitanya.

Naruto yang berada di dekatnya, maupun Shikamaru yang berada di samping Ino, tidak lain dua lelaki yang mereka sewa untuk diakui menjadi pujaan hati. Ino menghela napas panjang, entah kenapa ia tidak lagi menunjukan raut kesal saat Shikamaru memintanya berulang kali menuangkan _sampanye_ dalam gelas. Mungkin, ia hanya mencoba berlapang dada atas situasi yang menimpa ia dan rekannya.

Tidak dengan Sakura, gadis itu masih saja menampilkan semimik wajah tak suka ketika Naruto dengan seenaknya mengelus rambut dengan warna mencoloknya. Tersenyum dengan rasa lemon, cepat-cepat ia merubah rautnya menjadi nampak tak keberatan dengan tingkah pemuda itu. Ino meliriknya, lantas dengan lugu gadis bersurai pirang itu memberikan ekspresi wajah mengejek. Apalagi yang dapat Sakura lakukan selain menghela napas pendek, dan tersenyum seolah kejadian ini hanya dimilikinya.

"Ino, apa yang kau sukai dari Shikamaru?" pertanyaan dari orang tua wanitanya membuat Ino kehilangan rona sebelumnya. Ia menatap dengan wajah kaget yang sama sekali tidak memprediksi hal itu akan terjadi, nanarnya polos dengan kedua bola mata yang diperbesar secara otomatis. Ancap detik itu juga Sakura merasa telah menjatuhkan karma melalui ibu gadis itu sendiri, membuat ia berusaha menahan tawa sekuat tenaga.

Semerta-merta, wacana introgatif tersebut tak ayal membuat Ino kelimpungan. Ia dengan lugunya mengalihkan pandangan beberapa kali antara orang yang melahirkannya dengan kekasih sewaanya, masih bersama sumringah paksaan pula. Bingung harus menjawab apa, pasalnya Ino merasa tidak ada hal yang bisa ia sukai dari pemuda itu – belum ada.

"_Well_, ehm… dia baik," ujarnya bersamaan intonasi yang tidak menunjukan keyakinan dari tiap silabel penuturannya. Hanya demikian, cukup sampai di situ, gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu sama sekali tidak melanjutkan verbalisasi berisi alasan. Semua mata memandangnya aneh, tapi ia tampik seluruhnya karena memang tak tahu apalagi yang bisa ia jadikan rasionalisasi.

"Ooh… kalau begitu, apa yang kau suka dari Sakura, Naruto?" kali ini orang yang sama, Aishi, melontarkan tanya pada pemuda pirang di samping Sakura. Ia yang sebelumnya berniat meneguk segelas air mineral, sontak menghentikan pergerakan tangannya dan berpikir sejenak. Syukurlah, setidaknya Naruto paham dengan apa yang dirasakan Ino tadinya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum sebelumnya, menggelengkan kepala dengan lagak _cool_ terbaik. Sakura pundung. Takutnya ia, sebab berpikir Naruto akan memberikan jawaban yang malah menyudutkannya. Jelas saja Sakura berpikir negatif, pasalnya sekenal ia dengan Naruto, pemuda itu cuma andal dalam melakukan berbagai hal konyol saja – parno.

Naruto menatapnya, menampilkan raut wajah seolah pria itu sungguh-sungguh mencintainya."Dia gadis yang hebat, selalu ada saat aku membutuhkannya, dan tentu Sakura seorang yang sangat baik," katanya, membuat Sakura menatap pemuda itu dengan tanpa picingan sarkastis seperti yang lalu-lalu. Tidak tahu kenapa, ia malah merasa bersetegang dengan dirinya sendiri, tatkala Naruto sekali lagi memberikan sebentuk bibir yang meruncing di tiap sudut untuk semua orang di sekeliling mereka.

Naruto menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan," aku bersyukur bisa jadi bagian di hidupnya." Salah, lelaki itu rupanya sama sekali tidak sebodoh yang Sakura kira. Malah apa yang menjadi tiap untaian pemuda itu membuahkan hasil tepukan tangan yang sebegitu nyaringnya, dan tentu jangan lupakan sorai yang menyatakan keduanya begitu manis.

"Shikamaru, bagaimana denganmu?" Kinzashi, orang tua lelaki Sakura, kini mengambil bagiannya untuk menanyaikan orang yang sedari tadi pelit suara. Shikamaru terdiam, ia tahu maksud dari pembicaraan introgasi halus dari pria tua itu, hanya saja ia memilih untuk menunjukan raut kalau dirinya tidak paham dengan ucapan mengawang tersebut.

Kinzashi paham rona wajah tak mengerti itu, "apa yang membuatmu menyukai Ino?" dan terang menjadikan ia harus memperjelas tujuan tuturnya. Ino sama sekali tidak dapat mengestimasikan apa yang kelak dikatakan pemuda di sebelahnya, namun satu sisi ia yakin bahwa Shikamaru bisa menjawab lebih baik dari pada Naruto. Entahlah apa, hanya saja ia merasa pria di dekatnya ini jauh lebih cerdas.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, "menjadikannya kekasih merupakan prospek yang baik. Ino seorang dokter, dan tentu masa depanku terjamin." Perucapan apa itu? Bukan hanya si pemberi tanya, gadis yang menjadi objek cerita pun tak pelak ikut terkejut mendengarnya. Oke, mungkin kali ini keyakinan Ino tidak sama sekali benar – salah besar.

Shikamaru ini apa, tidak bisakah lelaki itu memberikan improvisasi yang sewajarnya saja? Jujur itu memang penting, tapi saat ini pemuda itu diwajibkan untuk berbohong. Keadaan hening mendominasi, alih-alih mendapatkan tepukan tangan, Shikamaru malah menerima delikan tidak suka dari orang-orang di alokasi itu.

"Ehmm, dia hanya…"

"Aku tidak bercanda!" Shikamaru menyela ucapan Ino yang berniat mengatakan kalau pria itu sekedar ingin bermain-main saja. Kontan keadaan semakin menghening, untuk _moment_ yang sekarang jelas Ino merasa gugup. Apa mungkin Shikamaru berniat membeberkan semuanya? Tapi bukankah mereka sudah mempunyai perjanjian?

"Maksudmu, kau hanya ingin memanfaatkan putirku?" Inoichi, kepala keluarga Yamanaka tentu saja bertanya bersamaan gurat tidak menyenangi perujaran Shikamaru. Shikamaru tersenyum tipis sekali lagi, "bohong. Aku hanya ingin melihat ekspresi ayah dari gadisku, saat aku mengatakan hal konyol seperti itu." Spontan, demi mendengarkan pengakuan Shikamaru barusan, Ino menghela napas lega.

Tidak hanya itu, beberapa orang bahkan tersenyum serta menggelengkan kepala, dan Inoichi tertawa sembari memberikan tepukan tangan seorang diri. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menyukai Ino, hanya saja ia alasan tepatku untuk berada di sini," Shikamaru menambahkan. Alih-alih melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto, berkata romantis dengan menatap ke arah sang wanita, Shikamaru melakukannya dengan terus menunjukan raut tidak berdusta pada direksi orang tua Ino.

Inoichi dan istrinya tersenyum puas, ditepuknya bahu pria itu sekali lagi. "Ino, kurasa ia akan cocok menjadi menantuku,"puji ayah gadis itu. Mungkin bukan alasan yang tepat bagi Ino tersenyum semanis itu karena Shikamaru mengatakan hal yang membuat orang tuanya membanggakan ia, hanya saja dia sama sekali tidak menduga.

"Sakura, Ino, coba ceritakan bagaimana bisa kalian saling jatuh cinta dan akhirnya bersama!" kali saja bosan dengan pertanyaan monoton, Mebuki menanyakan hal demikian pada putri dan sahabat anaknya. Ino dan Sakura bungkam, sungguh yang mereka tahu mengenai Shikamaru dan Naruto adalah keduanya merupaka tetangga yang suka meminta bantuan – tak lebih.

Enggan dengan keadaan yang seakan menyudutkan mereka, Sakura menemukan ide cemerlang supaya terbebas dari beban itu. "Aah, apa ibu tidak ingin mendengarnya langsung dari Naruto dan Shikamaru saja?" demikian verbalisasi mula-mula yang lepaskan gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Ia menyenggol lengan Ino, kode meminta bantuan agar sahabatnya mau memberikan rasionalisasi yang lebih baik.

"Ayo, sayang, kau dan Naruto pasti ingin menceritakan tentang hal ini, kan?" bukannya memberikan alasan, apa yang Ino katakan lebih mengarah pada paksaan untuk Shikamaru dan rekannya merealisasikan keinginannya – aksi penyelamatan yang ekstrim. Masing-masing gadis cerdik itu menerima delikan sinis pasangan palsu mereka, yang keduanya tanggapi dengan wajah _innocent _saja.

"Aku dan Shikamaru sangat ingin menceritakan mengenai saat kami jatuh cinta pada dua gadis cantik di dekat kami. Hanya saja, bukankah mereka yang diminta untuk melakukannya?" tak tinggal diam, Naruto memberikan serangan balik kepada dua gadis yang berpikir bahwa mereka akan selamat. Mata Ino dan Sakura sontak mendelik, namun akhirnya kedua gadis itu tanggapi dengan tawa garing.

"Lagipula, aku ingin tahu apa kau masih mengingat saat-saat itu, sayang." Ino semakin tersulut dengan kebingungan ketika Shikamaru mengimbuh demikian. Gadis tersebut menggigit ujung bibir bawahnya, sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa melakukan penarikan napas pendek berulang-ulang . Sialan, nampaknya senjata makan tuan!

"Hahhahaaa…!"Sakura masih saja melanjutkan aksi tertawa hambarnya, ia melihati orang-orang di sekitar seraya mengusap-usap kain dress yang menutupi pahanya. Mengatup bibirnya, kembali melihati Naruto yang kali ini menampilkan segurat wajah kesenangan karena berhasil membuat gadis itu kepayahan. "Naruto…" berkata demikian, dengan tiap silabel kata penuh penekanan yang harus merasa suka.

Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, jadi Ino berusaha untuk membantu rekannya. Ino menyentuh pundak Sakura sambil berkata, "kami tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengan Shikamaru dan Naruto. Kami bertetangga dekat. Tentu tiap hari kami saling bertemu, mengobrol, dan yaaa… begitulah. Kami saling jatuh cinta, lalu…"

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu ceritanya,"ucap Naruto, perkataannya sukses menghentikan karangan Ino yang telah disusun gadis itu sedemikian rapinya. Ino menghela napas, rona wajahnya menunjukan rasa curiga dari apa yang telah dilakukan pemuda kekasih sewaan sahabatnya. "Bukan begitu, Shikamaru?" imbuh lelaki berambut pirang cerah tersebut, dan diresponi dengan anggukan kepala pelan oleh sang objek.

"Hari itu, aku dan Shikamaru kedatangan dua wanita manis yang meminta sedikit bantuan kecil,"Naruto pertama yang berkata."Bantuan kecil itu berupa mengantar mereka pergi ke tempat kerja, sebab mobil mereka mogok," Shikamaru menambahkan, dengan empat kata terakhirnya ia beri penekanan berlebih dibanding ucapan yang lain.

"Itu terjadi setiap hari, selama beberapa minggu. Lalu…"

"Ooh, iyaa, itu karena aku dan Ino sangat menghormati mereka sebagai tetangga. Shikamaru dan Naruto selalu menawarkan bantuan kecil seperti itu,"Sakura menyerang balik, ia menghentikan verbalisasi Naruto yang nampak memposisikan kedua gadis itu begitu menginginkan ia dan Shikamaru. Mengelus pelan rambut Naruto, sembari menyebutkan kalimat demikian bersamaan raut yang menunjukan bahwa itulah kenyataannya.

"Padahal kami maunya mengendarai mobil sendiri, atau memesan taksi." Bagian ini, hasil dari cerita buatan Ino. Gadis itu dengan manisnya menggenggam jemari Shikamaru, "cuma, saat aku dan Sakura ingin berangkat bekerja, selalu ada Naruto dan Shikamaru yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu." Tersenyum manis pada pemuda yang sekarang membalas dengan anggukan kepala dan sunggingan bibir kecutnya.

"Ooh, jangan lupakan bunga mawar putih itu. Shikamaru memberikannya untuk Ino, dan aku mendapatkannya dari Naruto." Sakura makin mempercantik kisah klise itu dengan adegan bikinan yang begitu _so sweet_. Terdengar decak kagum dari peserta undangan yang ada, juga suara-suara yang mengatakan betapa romantisnya dua lelaki itu.

"Tentu, bunga mawar putih!" Naruto takkan membiarkan Ino dan Sakura menyeret mereka ke dalam cerita yang cuma menguntungkan kedua gadis itu. "_White-rose_ yang itu, Shikamaru!" bisa dianggap ini tanda untuk Shikamaru yang melanjutkan intermezzo mereka. Ino dan Sakura menghela napas, yakin saja _love-story_ versi kedua gadis itu akan dirombak lagi.

Shikamaru mengerti isyarat yang diberikan rekannya, "aku dan Naruto hanya mengembalikan apa yang kami temukan di depan pintu apartemen kami." Kalimatnya berisikan klarifikasi, bahwa pada awalnya kedua gadis itulah yang memberikan mereka tanaman berwangi khas itu. Naruto mengangguk-angguk,"aku dan Shikamaru yakin kalau kami mengembalikan apa yang kami temukan pada gadis yang tepat."

"Karena di bunga itu tertulis, 'terimakasih atas bantuannnya'. Jadi, siapa lagi yang orang yang tiap hari kami tolong selain mereka berdua?" cerdas, benar-benar penceritaan dengan memikirkan pola sebab akibat yang jelas – alur kausalitasnya sangat tertata. Sakura dan Ino tertawa garing untuk kesekian kali, malang nian harus berhadapan dengan dua lelaki ini. Sungguh, betul-betul ingin rasanya memberikan bogem mentah ke wajah mereka.

"Baiklah, kami mengaku, aku dan Ino benar-benar jatuh hati pada mereka berdua." Jangan mengira verbalisasi itu serius menunjukan kekalahah dua gadis ini. Bukankah sering kita dengar istilah 'mengalah untuk menang'? Itu yang sedang dilancarkan aksinya oleh Sakura dan sahabatnya. " Tapi hari itu, Shikamaru dan Naruto mengajak kami makan malam di luar," Ino menambahkan rentetan cerita kawannya.

"Dan mereka mengatakan, sudah lama mencintai aku dan Shikamaru," Naruto kembali menyela. Ia dengan gemasnya mencubit pipi Sakura dan Ino secara bergantian. "Aku dan Naruto awalnya kaget, pasalnya baru kali ini kami menerima pengakuan cinta bersamaan," kata Shikamaru, semakin memperburuk posisi harga diri dua gadis itu.

"Yaa… dan akhirnya, mereka berdua juga berbarengan yang melamar kami," ucapan yang tercetus dari Ino dengan pandangan sayu ke semua orang. Ooh, tidak ketinggalan senyum dengan rasa lollipop melon itu mengawang di bibirnya. Memegang pipi Shikamaru, seraya berbisik pelan mengatakan terimakasih. Nanar netra yang berisikan penuh perasaan cinta, siapa saja tentu takkan menyadari akting brilian mereka.

"Mereka memberikan cincin mas putih yang begitu cantik," Sakura menimpali perujaran _partner_ se-apartemennya. "Sayang, aku dan Ino ragu untuk memakainya malam ini."

"Berarti, Kinzashi, kita sebentar lagi akan menimang cucu…!" seru Inoichi, dan langsung saja keadaan riuh kembali mendominasi. Eeh, tunggu dulu! Bagaimana Inoichi bisa berkata seperti itu? Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, dan Naruto seketika bungkam berjama'ah. Otak keempatnya mencoba mencari alasan tepatnya dari penuturan ayah si rambut pirang _pony-tail_ itu.

"Ma-maksud ayah?"

"Loh, bukannya kau bilang bahwa Naruto dan Shikamaru sudah melamar kalian? Berarti, pernikahan kalian tinggal menunggu kepastian, kan?" habislah sudah. Keluar dari lubang buaya, dan masuk ke sarang singa. Bermaksud untuk menyelesaikan masalah, dan yang ada bencana semakin bertambah runyam. Ino dan Sakura menggeleng, mereka masing-masing mendapati delikan aneh dari pemuda di dekatnya. Sungguh, duo gadis itu menyesali keinginan yang memuncak untuk memenangi perdebatan tadi.

"Tampaknya kita hanya tinggal menemui keluarga Naruta dan Shikamaru, sebab cincin pernikahan telah diberikan," intonasi Kinzashi terdengar santai saat berkata, hanya saja terdengar begitu menggema di alat audiotori keempatnya. "Jadi, kapan tepatnya kalian menikah?" pertanyaan Mebuki itu bagaikan pedang yang terhumus pada direksi dua gadis ini.

"Ka-kami belum memutuskan. "Sakura memberikan penuturan rasionalisasi, ia terhenti sejenak untuk meminum air putih di depannya. Likuid bening keluar dari pori-pori kulit tubuhnya, berkeringat deras lantaran terlalu gugup. Sakura memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya, " jika hubungan ini berlanjut, setahun atau dua tahun lagi…"

"Sebaiknya, kalian cepat menikah sebelum aku tiada!" akhirnya, ada suara asing yang ikut bergabung di percakapan memusingkan ini. Nenek Sakura, Chiyo, yang meminta agar pernikahan cucu dan sahabatnya bisa dilangsung dalam waktu yang cepat. Maklum saja, usianya yang sebentar lagi di angka tujuh puluh lima tahun, tentu keinginan di sisa umur adalah melihat cucunya menikah tatkala ia masih ada.

Ino tak bisa menyahuti apa-apa, baginya Chiyo juga sama seperti neneknya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk," nenek mau kapan acara ini berlangsung?" nenek Chiyo tak langsung menjawab, ia merenung sesaat dan dibantu berpikir oleh orang tua dari keluarga Haruno dan Yamanaka. Alhasil, keputusan pun didapat…

"Saat ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh puluh lima." Ancap saja, Ino serta Sakura terkaget parah demi penuturan nenek Chiyo. Kalau tepat acara pernikahan itu dilangsungkan saat perayaan ulang tahun sang nenek, tentu hanya tersisa waktu kurang lebih dua minggu dari sekarang. Depresi, stress, gila…! Ini benar-benar tidak bisa dikatakan waras.

"Ta-tapi, nek…"

"Kumohon…!" pinta si nenek dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada direksi Ino yang sebelumnya berencana memberikan rasionalisasi. Bukan cuma itu, semua orang tua mereka turut melakukan hal yang sama seperti sang sesepuh keluarga Haruno. Ino mengalihkan pandangan pada sahabatnya, dan mendapati Sakura mengangguk pasrah.

"Baiklah, kami akan menikah tepat di waktu ulang tahun nenek,"Sakura berkata, senyum manisnya bertahta di bibir. Seluruh tamu yang ada kontan ramai dengan tepuk tangan, dan beberapa di antaranya sudah ada yang memberikan selamat pada nenek Chiyo sebab berhasil mendesak kedua cucunya untuk mewujudkan maunya.

Shikamaru dan Naruto, jangan ditanya lagi tentang mereka. Untuk kedua kali, pemuda-pemuda itu dalam keadaan yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Cengo bersama, nampak seperti manusia bodoh berdua. Naruto ternganga kecil, dan Shikamaru beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya. Napas mereka terdengar satu-satu, paru-paru mereka sesak karena kesulitan memasok oksigen.

Apa kata dua wanita iblis dan super tirani itu? Menikah? Siapa? Kapan? Berbagai pertanyaan seputar hal membingungkan terus bermunculan di benak kedua pemuda ini. Dilihatinya orang-orang yang bertepuk tangan juga memberikan acungan jempol, dan membuat keduanya semakin ingin mati saja. Kok, perjanjiannya jadi serumit ini?

"Siapa yang akan menikah?"

"Tentu saja, kau dan aku. Lalu Sakura dengan Naruto," Ino menjawab dengan suara yang tak kalah pelan dari si penanya. Mendapati penuturan demikian, Shikamaru hanya dapat menganggukan kepalanya sewajar mungkin. "Kau bercanda, kan?" tukasnya. Sayang, Ino memberikan penjelasan tanpa desibel sekecil apapun dengan hanya menggeleng yakin.

"Aku harus menikahimu?" saat sekarang, giliran Naruto yang meminta penerangan. Untuk sementara, gadis yang ditanya diam saja. Cuma sesekali mengalihkan pandangan antara tamu yang ada dengan pemuda di sampingnya. Tak lama Sakura mengangguk juga, "tentu. Dua minggu lagi!" dan Naruto memberikan ekspresi yang tak ubah dari rekan sependeritaannya.

Tunggu dulu, bukankah rencananya mereka hanya berpura-pura sebagai kekasih dan tidak lebih? Setahu mereka, rencana daur ulangnya tidak sampai menikah segala. Lantas, kenapa semuanya semakin jauh dari perjanjian awal? Untuk menikah, diberikan uang 5000 dolar pun, mereka tentu tidak akan menerimanya. Apa-apaan ini? Yang benar saja, yaaa?!

* * *

o

O

o

Alih-alih menuju kediaman, empat orang yang saat ini berada dalam masalah besar itu lebih memilih untuk mendekam di dalam mobil. Keadaan hening menyelimuti, sama sekali tidak ada di antara mereka yang mau membuka mulut untuk sekedar mengusir kesepian. Bahkan, menyalakan radio atau _audio player_ saja tidak.

Dua pemuda di kursi barisan kemudi juga tidak ada yang berniat menghapus situasi bungkam. Sedangkan dua gadis di belakang mereka, malah lebih parah karena terus-terusan meminum _sampanye_. Ino dan Sakura terlalu sakit kepala mungkin, sehingga meneguk minuman beralkohol dengan asumsi bisa sedikit menghilangkan penatnya.

"Kalian harus menikahi kami!" dengan suara parau yang goyah karena mabuk, Sakura berujar dengan pandangan netranya yang datar. Ino belum berkata apa-apa, gadis itu sibuk dengan aktivitas meneguk anggur putih dari botol berwarna hijau. "Kita punya perjanjian,"timpal Sakura sekali lagi, ia makin kehilangan kesadarannya dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu mobil.

"Mana mungkin kami menikahi kalian!" kesalnya Naruto, ia semerta-merta langsung membalikan tubuhnya ke arah gadis yang sebelumnya berucap. Menggoncang-goncang badan Sakura, hingga badan gadis itu tegap kembali. "Jangan libatkan kami dalam masalah kalian lebih jauh hanya gara-gara uang segitu!"

"Tidak bisa! Kau harus menikahi Sakura, dan temenmu itu menikahiku." Ino berkata juga, intonasi suaranya benar-benar terdengar trans saat ini – antara sadar dan tidak. Menunjuk-nunjuk pada destinasi Shikamaru, bahkan juga dielusnya rambut pemuda itu. Mabuk, seorang Ino Yamanaka kali ini berada dalam kepayahan menjaga konsistensi stabilnya.

"Oke, aku memang baru putus cinta. Tapi, bukan berarti aku dalam keadaan labil yang mau seenaknya menikahi perempuan lain!"cerocos Naruto, terlalu jujur dengan keadaan status percintaannya yang menyedihkan. Bukannya mendapatkan simpati, dua gadis itu malah mentertawakannya. "Kasihannya kau…!" tutur Sakura, seraya menangkup pipi Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

"Heh, apa bedanya dengan kau dan temanmu?" entah kenapa, malah Shikamaru yang menyahuti demikian. Ia tidak mengarahkan tubuhnya pada Ino dan Sakura, pemuda itu hanya mengamati dari kaca spion mobil. "Bagaimana denganmu, tuan? Apa kau baru putus cinta juga, atau masih menjadi kekasih seseorang?" celoteh Ino, gadis itu bahkan dengan berani menyentuh tengkuk leher Shikamaru.

Ino mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Shikamaru, hingga lelaki itu dapat mencium aroma manis parfum anggrek yang berpadu dengan alkohol. Tidak tahu kenapa, yang jelas dengan beraninya Ino mencium area sekitar pipi hingga cakupan leher Shikamaru. "Kau tinggalkan saja gadis itu, lalu bercintalah denganku! Dan suruh rekanmu untuk meniduri temanku. Yaa,kan, Sakura?" tambahnya, dan pada akhir kalimat menjuruskan pandangan pada sahabatnya yang menjawab dengan anggukan.

Mendapat perlakuan demikian, membuat Shikamaru merasa jengah dan mendorong tubuh gadis itu untuk kembali terduduk. Saat Ino sudah menempati posisinya lagi, gantian Sakura yang menjahili Naruto. Beraninya gadis itu, Sakura, menarik kerah baju Naruto untuk memberikan ciuman di bibir pria tersebut. Benar-benar stress tingkat akut rupanya dua gadis ini!

"Kalian nikahi kami, dan kami akan berikan apapun yang kalian mau." Ino berujar kembali, setelahnya langsung meneguk minuman dalam botol di genggaman tangan kirinya. "Apa saja! Apartemen, uang, mobil, laptop, kami juga punya banyak relasi agar kalian bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik. Bosan aku, karena kalian selalu datang meminjam ini-itu!" Sakura ikut bersuara, memperjelas wacana mereka.

"Terima saja! Setelah menikah beberapa bulan, biar kami yang pikirkan alasan untuk menceraikan kalian," gadis bersurai pirang itu turut lagi berkata. Satu-satu, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Shikamaru dan Naruto. Tatkala ia kembali mengambil posisi semulanya, ia nampak sangat mual – bahkan sudah bergaya ingin muntah.

"Kalian mabuk berat. Ayo, pulang!" ajak Naruto, ia sudah menyalakan_ starter_ mobil dan memainkan persneling. Menjalankan roda empat, ia bersama Shikamaru terus menghirup bau minuman keras yang menyeruak di dalam mobil. Tempat mereka berhenti cuma dua tikungan dari apartemen, hingga tidak perlu memakan waktu yang lama bagi mereka untuk sampai.

Naruto keluar dengan membopong Sakura, sedangkan Shikamaru harus mengangkat tubuh Ino karena gadis itu tampak tak sadarkan diri. Kepayahan setengah mati soalnya kedua gadis itu tidak bisa tenang, kelimpungan habis-habisan dibuat wanita yang menyewa mereka. Kadang Sakura ingin berjalan ke destinasi lain, dan Ino yang meronta-ronta dalam gendongan Shikamaru.

Naruto terlebih dahulu bisa mengantar Sakura ke kediaman gadis itu, dan Shikamaru masih agak kesulitan mengatasi kelakuan Ino. Tepat saat Naruto sudah membaringkan Sakura di sofa apartemen gadis itu, dengan seenaknya Sakura menarik tubuh Naruto untuk jatuh di atasnya. Bergerak sendiri menjauhi Naruto, dan tahu-tahu gadis itu malah mengunci pintu apartemen.

Bruuk…! Ia kembali merebahkan diri di dekat Naruto, dan meminta agar pemuda itu mengangkatnya ala _bridal style_ menuju kamar tidurnya. Tidak bisa menolak, Naruto mengikuti apa yang diingin Sakura untuk diantarnya menuju ke kamar gadis itu. Saat Naruto membaringkannya, Sakura sekali lagi menarik lengan pemuda itu dan langsung menduduki badan Naruto.

"Kau tahu, kau itu seperti rubah yang menakutkan sekaligus menawan?!" Sakura berujar demikian, ia sengaja menambahkan aksen desahan pada satu per satu katanya. Menciumi leher Naruto, sesekali ia bahkan memberikan _kiss-mark_. "Sakura, sadarlah! Biarkan aku pergi!"Naruto mencoba memberontak, tapi yang ada Sakura makin menjadi. Gadis itu dengan ahlinya melepas kancing demi kancing kemeja yang di kenakan lelaki itu, dan berakhir pada ia yang membuka gaun asimetris berwarna putihnya.

Naruto sendiri, sudah mati-matian ia menahan diri untuk tidak terhasut setan. Ia tidak ingin menjadi pria kurang ajar yang menikmati tubuh wanita saat sedang mabuk parah. Beberapa kali mencoba melarikan diri, namun selalu saja Sakura memiliki cara untuk mencegahnya – dari pakaiannya yang terus ditarik Sakura, hingga kode akses _pass-card_ yang tidak ia ketahui. Sekalinya, mau sehebat apa, kekalahan sejati seorang lelaki memang tubuh wanita.

Kejadian serupa pun akan menimpa Shikamaru. Saat pemuda itu hendak mengantar Ino ke apartemen si pirang itu, dengan alasan tak tahan karena ingin muntah, Ino memaksa untuk memasuki apartemen Shikamaru. "Sialan! Apartemenmu rapi sekali. Kukira, sama seperti kapal pecah," celoteh si _blonde_, dan Shikamaru tidak mengubrisnya.

Mengantar Ino untuk memasuki toilet, yang Ino tolak karena ingin memakai ruangan tersebut namun yang ada di kamar Shikamaru. Sedikit memaksa, Shikamaru memang tipikal pria yang sulit membiarkan wanita merengek padanya. Meninggalkan Ino sendiri dalam kamar mandinya, didengarnya juga suara gadis itu yang sudah mencoba mengelurkan sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya.

Mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur, sesekali bertanya apakah Ino telah selesai dengan kegiatan mualnya. Mengejutkan! Bagaimana tidak, saat seorang gadis yang awalnya berpakaian lengkap memasuki toiletmu, dan keluar dalam keadaan hampir telanjang?! Shikamaru tertegun, sedangkan dengan langkah yang sengaja dibuat begitu eksotis, Ino mendekatinya.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Shikamaru berkeinginan memasuki kamar mandi untuk mengambil dress gadis itu, yang sayangnya ia gagal sebab gadis itu telebih dahulu mendorong tubuhnya hingga terhempas di atas kasur. "Hanya ingin bersenang-senang!" verbalisasi Ino, intonasi suaranya begitu seksi. Dan dengan lincahnya menciumi seluruh area wajah Shikamaru – pipi, kening, mata, dagu, hidung, hingga bibir.

Shikamaru menuai tanda kepemilikian di sekujur lehernya, terlebih lagi saat Ino mendesak agar ia melepaskan kemeja yang dikenakannya. Memainkan jarinya di atas dada pria itu,"asal kau tahu saja, aku benar-benar ingin bercinta denganmu dari kau membuat wajah ayahku tertegun tadi! _You're so hot! Definitely, HOT!_" ini pasti suatu kebenaran. Karena banyak yang bilang, dalam keadaan mabuk seseorang akan berkata sangat jujur.

Sudah dipastikan bahwa Shikamaru itu pria normal, kan? Maka kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kendati tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi. Akal sehatnya dan Naruto telah lenyap, terlalu hilang sampai mau saja mengikuti keinginan kedua gadis itu. Lagipula, pikirkan secara logika, mana ada lelaki sejati yang tahan dengan rayuan seperti yang diberlakukan Ino dan Sakura.

Yaa Tuhan, semuanya semakin jauh dari rencana awal! Tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk _Back-up Plan_ Ino dan Sakura kalau sudah seperti ini ceritanya.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Aaaaa…! Tumben diriku bisa up-date cepat. Berarti aku harus ucapkan banyak terimakasih pada insomniaku yang kelewatan (*Eeh?!) Sangking bosennya malem-malem terjaga, saya memilih untuk melanjutkan salah satu fic dengan cara pilihnya pake gaya arisan. Judul yang keluar, maka itu yang akan saya kerjakan! Lagi pula, saya senang karena mendapatkan banyak tanggepan positif di chapter pertama.*senyum ala Maito Gui.

Pada chapter ini, sudah saya masukan rate sesungguhnya untuk cerita ini. Yaitu T+, dan tentunya agak-agak nyeleneh ke M (*padahal maunya bisa buat _mature_, tapi selalu gagal total). Cerita ini memang arah-arahnya ke _comedy-romance_, hanya saja cerita saya memang tidak akan membuat readers tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti saat membaca parodi-komedi.

Ini com-rom, dan saya mengartikannya pada kisah _easy romantic_ yang unyu-unyu. Pasalnya, saya nonton film _com-rom_ dan jarang tertawa, tapi keseringan senyum-senyum sendiri. Jadi, itulah _com-rom_ dalam definisi saya. Maka, sebelumnya saat minta maaf apabila readers mengharapkan cerita ini akan penuh kekonyolan menggila seperti dalam cerita parodi. Yaa, kadarnya tidak sebanyak itulah.

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini, apa cukup membuat readers menyukai _The Back-up Plan_ – atau lebih baik disebut _Foolish Error Plan_, yaa?! Saya harap demikian. Eehm… bingung mau cing-cong apa meneh, jadi saya harapkan teman-teman yang telah membaca cerita ini untuk sekedar memberikan tanggepan.

So, review pleaseee…!

Salam,

Pixie (Yank)-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelumnya, izinkan saya membalas review-review yang saya terima dan tidak bisa membalasnya.

**K0D**: ini baru diupdate, maaf gak bisa kilat, yaa?! Tapi, semoga suka sama chapter ini. **Kamikase**: terimaksih sudah menyempatkan untuk RnR, yaa?! Ini sudah dilanjutkan. **Luph NS**: maunya juga gitu, tapi karena keperluan plot, perpaksa dibuat kalah. Hehhehe…! **Naruto lovers**: terimakasih. Masalahnya utamanya bukan di WB, hanya kendala karena banyak tugas yang harus lebih dahulu dipedulikan (*malah curhat). **Red devils**: iya, semakin panjang urusanya. Ini sudah di lanjutin. **Nagasaki**: iya, keterusannya ampe ke mana-mana. Namanya juga com-rom, pasti bakalan kesisip humor gajenya. **Me**:mungkin kamu kebalik naro pen-name sama komentar, yaa? Tapi tetep, terimakasih banyak sudah mau RnR, yaa?! **J**: ini sudah dilanjutin. Hehheeh…! **All Guest**: saya tidak tahu pen-name teman-teman. Hanya saja, terimakasih karena telah bersedia untuk read and review.

Dan terimakasih bertubi-tubi untuk semua yang telah memberikan review di chapter yang lalu: **a first letter**,**GazzelE VR**,,**Zaky UzuMo**,,**WaOnePWG**,**Coccoon**,** .indohackz**,**Dorara Doremi**,**azurradeva**,** J**,** Me**,** Nagasaki**,** Red devils**,** naruto lovers**,** Luph NS**,**Princess NaSa**,** Kamikase**,**Evil Smirk of the Black Swan**,**Klay Asther**,** .9**,** K0D**,** All Guest.**

Juga saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk teman-teman yang sudah memberikan ikon favorit dan mengikuti untuk fic ini. Kalian semua semangat saya untuk terus berkarya.*_say that with all my best sparkle eyes._

Maaf bila ada yang tertinggal, sungguh itu di luar faktor kesengajaan saya.

* * *

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genre:_ Com-Rom (Comedy-Romance), Hurt/Comfort._

Main Chara: Naruto Uzumaki-Haruno Sakura (NaruSaku) and Shikamaru Nara-Ino Yamanaka (ShikaIno)

Rate: T+ (_teenagers plus_)

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

Summary: Jika biasanya seorang gadis mau melakukan apa saja termasuk menjadi pasangan palsu seorang pria demi uang, di sini lain cerita. Naruto dan Shikamaru harus berpura-pura menjadi pasangan dua gadis tirani, Ino-Sakura, agar dapat membayar tagihan apartemen. Apa alasan Ino dan Sakura yang awalnya berencana mengumumkan siapa kekasihnya pada orang terdekat, kini malah menyewa dua pria itu?! Dan semuanya semakin jauh dari rencana awal!

* * *

**_The Back-up Plan_**

_'when the plan need a back-up'_

Ino mengerjap, baru bangun dari lelapnya. Untuk sesaat, keadaan trans masih mendominasi dirinya. Mengamati sekitar, mencermati sekeliling dan teringat akan kejadian tadi malam. Tak pelak, membuat ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seorang diri. Tatkala mengedarkan pandangan pada satu objek di sebelahnya, ia melihati satu sosok tersebut dengan teramat seksama hingga matanya menyipit segala – indikasi dari benar-benar mencari tahu.

Ia menarik selimut berwarna hijau yang menutupi tubuhnya juga badan seseorang di sampingnya. Terus bersama aksi rotasi netra menyelidik, tak lama ia menghela napas lega ketika yakin pria itu masih tertidur pulas. Saling menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya yang berkeringat, selekasnya gadis itu beranjak untuk merogoh ponsel dari dalam tasnya yang tergeletak manis di lantai ruang. Tak lupa terlebih dahulu, ia mengenakan satu kemeja yang didapatnya pada sisi lain tempat tidur.

Sibuk menekan tombol fungsi, begitu mendapatkan nomor yang ingin ia tujukan, langsung saja mencoba menyambungkan saluran telekomunikasi. Menunggu beberapa detik, ditemani nada sambung monoton yang begitu terdengar membosankan. Tidak ada penerimaan dari seseorang yang mau dihubunginya, namun tak urung berputus asa karena ia masih terus berusaha.

"Yaa, Ino?" akhirnya, setelah percobaan yang keenam, makhluk di seberang sana menjawab panggilan teleponnya. Ino mendengus kesal terlebih dahulu, rupa-rupanya sebal juga ia dibuat menanti. "Inoo…!" kelakuannya yang terus bungkam di lima detik ke depan, membuat rekannya meminta kepastian akan eksistensinya.

"Kau ke mana saja? Lama sekali baru menjawab teleponku!" demikian penuturan pertama gadis bersurai pirang itu. Sengaja ia berkata dengan volume rendah, dan sesekali menghadapkan pandangan pada lelaki yang masih anteng di pembaringan. Ia mengatur terlebih dahulu pernapasannya, sebelum memberitahukan keadaannya saat ini – dia yang tidur dengan pemuda asing, lebih fokusnya dalam kondisi polos.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku?" bertanya sesuatu yang bersifat ambigu, ia pun tahu itu. Hanya saja, kalimat tersebut ia rasa cukup mewakili agar sang kawan penasaran, dan bertanya apa yang dialaminya. Hening sebentar, Sakura dengan lugunya terdiam di sana. Mungkin saja ia tengah memikirkan pertanyaan bodoh yang diterimanya, masih bungkam tanda ia belum menemukan jawaban. "Apa?" pada akhirnya, ia menyerah juga.

"Aku mungkin bercinta dengan lelaki nanas itu, Sakura!" intonasinya memang berdesibel rendah, hanya saja ada penekanan pada tiap katanya. Ino mengatupkan bibirnya, sebentar-sebentar kembali melihati Shikamaru. Ia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu, mencermati wajahnya yang begitu damai dalam tidurnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku?" Sakura mengulang lisan introgatif yang didapatnya dari Ino. Kontan tanpa bersuara, gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, seakan lawan bicaranya saat ini tepat di hadapannya. Terdengar Sakura menghela napas terlebih dahulu, "aku juga mengalami hal yang sama denganmu."

Tercenung, sungguh kali ini si _blonde_ itu punya alasan yang tepat untuk termenung. Tak ada tanggapan, memberikan sahutan sekedarnya pun tidak. Ia sunyi sendiri, namun gulir bola matanya berpindah dari sisi kanan ke arah kiri. Bisa diasumsikan, ia dan otaknya sibuk mencerna dengan situasi saat ini. Memberikan pergerakan kepala naik-turun seorang diri, tak lupa digigitnya pula bibir bawahnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Naruto? Apa dia masih tertidur?" entah kenapa, menjadi satu rutinitas baru Ino untuk memastikan kalau Shikamaru belum terjaga. Lantas, tak lama ia celingukan sendiri, berupaya mendapati esensi-esensi pakaiannya yang berceceran di mana-mana. Sambil mengenakan _underwear _yang ia temukan, bahu sebelah kanan dan kepala dimiringkan ke arah yang sama, gadis itu mengapit ponselnya serta melanjutkan wacana.

"Dari tadi dia sudah bangun, dan sekarang asyik meratap," tutur wanita berambut musim semi itu, dari suaranya bisa diindikasikan bahwa ia kepayahan karena aksi merajuk Naruto. "Dari tadi si bodoh ini tampak aneh," Sakura mengimbuhkan, tertangkap oleh indera audiotori Ino bahwa saat ini Sakura tengah memasok oksigen untuk paru-parunya sedalam mungkin.

"Dia menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal, sambil terus menatap was-was padaku,"tambah sang lawan bicara dari seberang, atau lebih tepatnya di sebelah ruangan sana. Hampir terbahak Ino dibuatnya, detik itu juga ia mengimajinerkan dalam otaknya mengenai keadaan Naruto yang berlagak layaknya korban pemerkosaan.

"Bahkan, tadi ia menyekap ponselku begitu tahu kau yang menelepon."

"Hah, kenapa?" Ino tergelitik untuk mencari tahu, tentu saja. Setidaknya, pertanyaan di awal percakapan tadi terjawab sekarang. Kendati demikian, ada tanda tanya yang menyertai, tentang Naruto yang berusaha menjauhkan komunikasi ia dengan sahabatnya. Sakura melakukan tarikan napas bosan, "mungkin, dia takut kau datang dan ingin menggerayanginya juga."

"Jangan dekati aku!" ooh, untuk suara yang satu ini, artikulasi maskulin nan depresi tentu saja bukan milik Sakura. Itu pasti Naruto, mungkin saja ia tetap berada di ruang yang sama dengan gadis yang melakukan tindak asusila kepadanya. "Mama, tolong maaa!" untuk seorang pria yang pantasnya sudah memiliki keluarga sendiri, verbalisasi demikian memang sangat didramatisir.

Tak sanggup menahan tawa lebih lama, seketika Ino terbahak. Namun cepat-cepat ia hentikan, tatkala menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak sendiri di kamar itu. "Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru?" kali ini bagian Sakura yang menanyakan keadaan lelaki yang menjadi korban temannya. Tak semerta-merta menjawab, Ino masuk ke kamar mandi untuk menemukan dressnya yang memang berada di sana. Mengenakan pakaiannya terlebih dahulu, lalu menjawab tanya rekannya, " ia masih tidur."

"Astagaa, nanas…!" Ino sontak terkejut, ia terkaget parah saat membuka pintu kamar mandi, dan mendapati Shikamaru sudah berdepanan dengannya. Hening, sunyi, sepinya bahkan mengalahkan hutan belantara di kala dini hari. Seloroh, Sakura di lain alokasi pun tidak berani mengatakan apa-apa, ia bisa menebak apa yang terjadi padi sahabatnya dari kata terakhir Ino.

Tidak tahu apakah Shikamaru baru saja terbangun, atau ia hanya pura-pura belum terjaga. Ino sama sekali tidak berani mempertanyakannya langsung terhadap pria di hadapannya, hingga saat Shikamaru memilih untuk meninggalkannya di kamar. "Halo, Sakura?" akhirnya, ia bisa menemukan kembali suaranya yang sedari tadi bersembunyi.

Bukannya menjaga jarak, Ino serta-merta turut mengikuti jejak perginya Shikamaru. Dilihatinya pemuda itu yang duduk manis di sofa ruang tengah, netra Shikamaru hanya terarah pada direksi televisi yang baru saja ia nyalakan. Entah ada dorongan apa, yang jelas satu impuls aneh membuat Ino memberanikan diri untuk duduk di samping pria itu.

Menekan tombol fungsi untuk memutuskan saluran telekomunikasi, tampak ia ingin fokus membicarakan sesuatu dengan Shikamaru. Kembali mencermati pria itu, untuk ke sekian kali diamatinya baik-baik pada lelaki yang kini hanya mengenakan celana panjang untuk menutupi bagian tubuh bawahnya. Sedangkan badan yang atas, dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja, hingga mudah bagi gadis ini menemukan bercak-bercak merah di sekitar leher maupun pundak Shikamaru.

Yaa ampun, semalam rupanya Ino ganas terhadap lelaki itu. Polosnya lagi, gadis ini mengamati bagian tubuhnya, dan tidak menemukan bekas-bekas sama seperti yang didapat Shikamaru. Sekalinya, memang bisa dikatakan semalam ia dan Sakura tengah melakukan tindak kekerasan seksual. Jail, Ino mendekatkan jari telunjuknya untuk menyentuh hasil kreasinya semalam pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Jangan sentuh!" batal, sebab Shikamaru memberikan sinyalir agar ia tidak meneruskan maksudnya. Jemari yang tadi ingin digunakan buat menyentuh Shikamaru, kini Ino pekerjakan untuk menggaruk-garuk pipinya. Ia canggung, terang saja. Alih-alih menjauh, wanita itu menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Shikamaru. Bersamaan itu, lelaki di sampingnya agak bergerak untuk memperluas jarak.

Kasihan, anak Adam di sebelahnya ini dalam kondisi carut-marut. Tampangnya amburadul, ikatan rambutnya berantakan, pandangannya lurus ke depan dengan ekspresi datar. Aah, sekalinya Shikamaru tak kalah stress dengan rekan senasibnya. Ino tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia katakan untuk saat ini, meminta maaf pun ia tidak yakin.

Tunggu dulu, di sini ada yang tidak benar! Kesalahan fatal, memang. Seharusnya, Ino dan Sakura yang berada pada fase depresi menjulang. Sewajarnya, kedua gadis itu yang menampilkan raut wajah sedih teramat dalam, dan menunjukan prilaku tidak biasa. Paling benar, adalah duo kaum Hawa tirani itu yang bungkam dan nampak ketakutan. Bukan malah sebaliknya, di mana sang pria yang terlihat mengenaskan!

"Tenang saja, aku dan Sakura akan bertanggung jawab," Ino berujar, diberanikannya untuk menyentuh pundak Shikamaru. Shikamaru sedikit bergerak, mencoba menampik tangan wanita itu yang hinggap di salah satu bagian tubuhnya. Memberikan delikan datar pada direksi Ino, dan ditanggapi sang objek yang dijatuhi retinanya dengan tersenyum manis.

Itu kurang eror apalagi, coba?! Asas yang biasa ada di dunia, adalah pria yang berkata akan mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya. Bego, tolol, idiot, tidak pintar, entah apalagi kata yang merujuk kebodohan mereka berempat. Tuhan, dunia yang kau ciptakan tidak lagi dalam bentuk elips, tapi sudah berubah menjadi prisma – intinya, rusak parah. Kenapa tidak kiamat saja sekalian?

"Pinta temanmu untuk membiarkan Naruto pulang!" suruh Shikamaru, tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari Ino barang sedetik pun. Ancap Ino mengangguk, jemarinya bekerja menekan-nekan tombol fungsi pada layar ponsel _touchscreen_. "Sudah!" katanya, begitu menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan.

"Kau pulanglah!" kontan Ino berdiri mendengar titah selanjutnya. Bukannya keluar dari kediaman pemuda itu, perempuan bermarga Yamanaka tersebut terlebih dahulu meminta izin untuk memasuki kamar mandi. Usai semuanya, ia bergegas meninggalkan Shikamaru yang terus saja duduk diam di sofa, dengan direksi pandangan terarah mengikuti gerak-geriknya. Hingga sebuah debaman menutup pintu diterima lelaki itu, dan tidak tahu kenapa mimik di rautnya berubah.

Entah kenapa, tapi Shikamaru betul-betul tersenyum tipis.

* * *

o

O

o

"Kau disuruh pulang," Sakura bertutur demikian, pasca selesai membaca pesan yang diterimanya dari Ino. Mendapati pemandangan yang itu-itu saja sedari tadi, di mana Naruto meringkuk di atas tempat tidur, atau membenamkan seluruh tubuhnya dibalik selimut tebal. Tanda-tandanya, Naruto merasa enggan untuk meninggalkan kawasan aman menurutnya.

Sakura bergegas mengeleminasi jarak dengannya, bertujuan untuk memperlihatkan pesan yang didapat dari kawannya. Kendati menarik penutup tubuh hingga setinggi leher, Naruto tetap membaca apa yang ditunjukkan padanya. Raut menyelidik tak lekang sedari awal di wajahnya, tak lama memberikan isyarat mengiyakan dengan anggukan.

Tidak tahu sudah seberapa lama Sakura berdiri sambil memegangi pakaian Naruto, yang kali ini langsung dilemparkan pada si pemiliknya. "Pergi kau! Aku ingin memakai bajuku," perkataan yang berisi unsur perintah, dan malah mendapati reaksi senyuman usil dari Sakura. Malah menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, membalikan tubuhnya ke direksi lain, dan membiarkan Naruto menyelesaikan acara mengenakan setelannya.

"Kau tidak akan hamil, bodoh!" lisan lantang Sakura, sesekali dari pantulan cermin di kamarnya, ia melihat aktivitas lelaki di belakangnya. Langsung kembali memutar arah pada pria di atas tempat tidurnya, dan anehnya Naruto kembali menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada. Jenuh karena prilaku Naruto yang seperti menganggapnya wanita maniak seks, ancap Sakura menarik pelindung tubuh itu dari pemuda tersebut.

"Apa-apan kau?"

"Kau yang apa-apaan?!" marahnya Sakura, geram ia terhadap lelaki yang menatapnya tidak suka. Ugh! Kalau boleh jujur, ia juga tidak sama sekali senang mendapati kenyataan telah bercinta dengan makhluk satu itu. Tapi sebagai seorang yang tidak ingin lari dari realita, ia mencoba untuk mengendalikan situasi yang memang sudah berantakan ini.

Cepat-cepat Naruto turun dari tempat tidur, bergegas pergi dari ruang pribadi Sakura. Sayang, sekali lagi karena tidak mengetahui kode _pass-card_ yang mengunci pintu, mau tak mau ia menunggu Sakura yang membukakannya. Selaju yang ia bisa untuk meninggalkan Sakura, kancing baju yang tidak rapi pun tak dipedulikannya.

Miris, dipikirnya ia telah selamat dari cengkraman singa. Sekalinya, di pertengahan jalan Naruto malah berjumpa dengan naga. Iya, naga, pemuda itu membayangkan sosok Ino dengan binatang buas yang konon hanya berada dalam mitologi. Kontan merapatkan tubuhnya pada dinding koridor, berjalan seperti kepiting yang menyamping.

Rona wanti-wanti ditampilkannya, segurat wajah waspada kembali ia tunjukkan. Tepat berdepanan dengan gadis itu, anehnya mereka berdua malah menghentikan langkah bersamaan. Naruto mendelikan netra siaga satu, sedangkan Ino malah melihatinya lucu. Memandangi Naruto dari ujung kaki sampai ubun-ubun kepala, yang direspon Naruto dengan picingan menyelidik.

"Jangan macam-macam!" ia berkata, seolah takut kembali menjadi korban pelecehan asusila yang kali ini oleh si _blonde_ itu. Akan lebih menyedihkan, karena insidennya terjadi di ruang terbuka seperti sekarang. Ino tersenyum, sangat penuh arti dengan ditambahkannya aksen indera visual yang menyipit. Menggigit bibir atasnya, dan malah mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tak menentu.

"Aaaakkh…!" kontan, Naruto berteriak setengah histeris begitu Ino mendekat dengan lagak ingin menerkamnya. Langsung saja, langkah seribu diambilnya. Lari tunggang-langgang agar bisa memperpanjang interval dari makhluk liar yang bersemayam di tubuh wanita cantik itu. Konyolnya, dari radius yang cukup jauh, tepat di hadapan pintu kediamannya, pemuda itu kembali melihati Ino.

"Apa?" lengkingnya suara Ino yang bertanya, dan menerima jawaban dengan bunyi debaman pintu tertutup. Ino sendiri, hanya bisa menahan geli melihat tingkah laku pria itu. Kembali ia menyusuri lorong, yang kali ini ia sudah berhadapan dengan sebuah penghalang masuk rumah. Menekan bel dan menunggu beberapa saat, di detik kemudian pintu terbuka dari dalam.

Ino memasuki ruangan, lantas ia serta sahabatnya masih sama-sama diam. Sakura berjalan terlebih dahulu memasuki kamarnya, dan disusul oleh Ino. Wanita pirang itu terperangah mendapati ruang pribadi Sakura yang semerawutan, melongo karena isinya tak urung berbeda dari kapal pecah. Turut mendudukan diri di tepi kasur, kadang Ino menggeleng ambigu.

"_Amazing_, waaauw…!" tak tahan untuk tidak beragumentasi, ucapan takjub itu yang pertama-tama dilepaskannya. "Aku tahu ini gila, tapi…" Sakura tak dapat melanjutkan kalimat yang diutarakannya, ia hanya berharap Ino dapat memahami sendiri dari perujaran yang tidak terselesaikan itu. Ino mengangguk, paham karena ia juga mengalami hal yang serupa.

"Tak apa. Semalam kau juga aku dalam kondisi teramat stress, dan seks bisa menjadi pertolongan yang tepat." Si pirang berkomentar terlebih dahulu, memberikan opini yang rasional menurutnya. "Lagi pula, kau maupun aku sudah terlalu dewasa, dan hubungan intim memang penting," Sakura melanjutkan memberi penuturan.

Mereka berdua sadar, bahwa menggunakan mabuk sebagai rasionalisasi mengapa mereka mau bercinta dengan pria yang tidak dicintai, itu bukanlah hal yang tepat. Sudah sangat awam, dan keduanya memilih menggunakan alasan yang lebih cerdas; pertama, seks bisa meredakan stress; kedua, mereka adalah wanita dewasa modern yang memahami dengan baik alasan mereka melakukannya.

"Oke, oke… kuakui!" jengah menjadi sok intelek di keadaan yang seperti, Sakura menengadahkan kedua tangannya ke arah Ino. Menghela napas, dan bersiap untuk melanjutkan lisan," Naruto tidak terlalu bego untuk menjadi _partner_ seks. Maksudku, yaaa… aku sudah dewasa, semua orang tentunya membutuhkan hal bodoh itu. Dan…"

"Katakan saja, kau suka berhubungan intim dengannya," Ino memotong kata per kata Sakura yang tampak kebingungan menyusun kalimatnya. Selaan sahabatnya membuat Sakura terdiam, ia tersenyum semanis yang ia bisa."Sakura, kau jatuh cinta padanya?" selidik Ino, mencermati raut muka rekannya yang kini berubah menggeleng, ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa menyenangi hal demikian.

Yaa, sebenarnya wajar, karena dari kajian ilmiah pun, alasan keduanya tentang hubungan intim dengan lelaki yang tidak dicintai itu dapat dibenarkan. Lagipula, mereka akan menikah kontrak dengan pria-pria tersebut. Ini akan menjadi pernikahan kontrak yang terjerumus pandangan modern. Tinggalkan nilai-nilai konservatif, tentang menikah yang memiliki jaminan untuk tidak saling memanfaatkan kenikmatan fisik satu sama lain. Dunia sudah kepenuhan orang pintar; yang sangking cerdasnya, menjadi tidak wajar .

Ino bungkam, dipikirnya secara logika, rasionalisasi Sakura memang tidak irrasional – hanya saja memang tak baik. Ia menggaruk tengkuk, sebenarnya Ino tidak tahu untuk menyahuti apa. "Kau benar. Tapi, bukan berarti aku menginginkan hal ini," ia berterus terang, karena sulit juga akal sehatnya berpura-pura alim.

Sakura terlebih dahulu membaringkan punggung pada kasur, serta taklama Ino mengikutinya. "Kau tahu, dia punya bokong yang seksi,"tutur Sakura selanjutnya, berisikan pujian untuk pemuda yang menjadi pelampiasan otak rusaknya semalam. "Kau apakan dia sampai ketakutan begitu?" Ino teringat kejadian di koridor tadi, membuatnya tergelitik untuk menanyakan apa yang telah ditimpakan oleh sahabatnya pada pemuda malang itu.

"Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu ingat detailnya. Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru?"

"Dia tidak banyak tingkah, hanya enggan untuk kuajak mengobrol." Memori Ino kembali membawa informasi mengenai perangai lelaki berambut nanas itu, ia yang tampaknya sama sekali tidak ingin didekati Ino. "Menurutku, mereka berdua terlalu kaget karena berhubungan intim dengan wanita yang tidak mereka kenal," gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu kembali mengimbuhkan.

"Lantas, kenapa kita tidak?"

"Mungkin saja, kita sadar bahwa kau dan aku pemicu insiden semalam," tutur Ino, tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil satu guling untuk bisa ia peluk. "Jadi, kita tidak punya alasan untuk menyalahkan," tambahan alasan darinya, yang kini nampak khidmat menatapi langit-langit kamar. Keduanya hening, suasana di mana diam lebih mendominasi.

"Sebaiknya kita mandi. Lalu, ajak mereka berdua untuk membicarakan ini." Pasca Sakura memberikan saran, Ino mengangguk dan beranjak dari pembaringannya. Ia menyetapak, langkahnya tak lain meninggalkan Sakura. Hingga di ambang pintu kamar, Ino berbalik untuk memastikan sesuatu. "Apa Naruto sempat menggunakan pengaman?"

Sakura ancap merubah posisi baringnya menjadi duduk tegap. Mencoba mengumpulkan informasi dari peristiwa semalam, dan tak lama ia menggeleng. "Tidak. Bagaimana denganmu?" Ino menempatkan sebagai berat tubuhnya pada kerangka pintu, lantas memberikan pergerakan isyarat mentidakkan yang sama seperti sahabatnya.

"Tapi aku tidak dalam masa subur,"jawab wanita bermahkota _blonde_ itu. "Syukurlah, aku juga." Mendapati Sakura berkata demikian, tak ayal membuatnya tidak memiliki alasan untuk berlama-lama di tengah pintu. Membiarkan Sakura sendiri, wanita musim semi itu kini disibukkan kegiatan merapikan kamarnya yang dapat diibaratkan kapal pecah.

* * *

o

O

o

"Aku tak percaya, aku ditaklukkan seorang wanita, Shikamaru." Kalimat tersebut menjadi penuturan Naruto, ia dengan rona tak menduga terbaiknya berkata demikian. Seraya mengoleskan selai kacang ke atas roti tawarnya, pemuda itu masih saja menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Seolah kejadian tak terestimasinya semalam, semakin tidak terprediksi karena permainan dikuasi oleh Sakura.

"Maksudku, ini memalukan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi lagi," ia masih saja meneruskan aksi misuh-misuh tak karuan, kendati makanan perlahan-lahan masuk ke mulutnya. "Bayangkan saja, Shikamaru, dia sampai memiting tanganku seperti ini!" Naruto menghentikan kegiatan menyuap roti, menaruh makanannya ke atas meja, dan mulai memperagakan isi ucapannya.

"Nah, ini…!" ia berujar, dengan kedua tangan di belakang tubuhnya, mengaplikasikan gerakan mengunci. Lawan bicaranya mengangguk saja, meskipun tidak sama sekali mengacuhkan rekannya yang sibuk bercerita. "Astagaaa…! Aku takut karena malu. Benar-benar, didiktator oleh wanita di atas ranjang itu mengerikan!"

Terang saja Naruto mengetahui peristiwa semalam dengan teramat rinci. Ia sama sekali dalam keadaan stabil, terkecuali libido kurang ajar yang membuat ia mengkhianati pikiran warasnya. Sungguh, bagi seorang pria, salah satu hal memalukan adalah menjadi pecundang dalam hubungan intimasi. Pokoknya, mendominasi itu sakral dan wajib hukumnya. Masih saja, Shikamaru tak banyak menanggapi selain pergerakan kepala naik-turun semata.

"Aku yakin, si _pony tail_ itu lebih sadis. Makanya, aku menghindarinya sebisa mungkin." Tak ada respon lisan dari Shikamaru, pria itu lebih memilih untuk mentandaskan makanannya dari pada banyak bacot membahas persoalan semalam. Setidaknya, Shikamaru memahami perasaan Naruto – bagaikan terintimidasi oleh anak kecil, itu menyedihkan.

"Tuh, kan!" usilnya Naruto, ia semaunya menarik kerah baju Shikamaru dan mendapati pemandangan _kissmark_ di sekujur leher hingga pundak temannya. "Apaan, sih?" risihnya Shikamaru, lelaki itu memperbaiki tatanan bajunya yang berantakan akibat ulah kawannya. "Jangan bilang, kau juga jadi _loser_ semalam!" tebak Naruto, kali ini berhasil membuat Shikamaru menyerahkan seluruh atensi pada ia. Sukses membuat sahabatnya itu terbungkam, bersama nanar yang sudah dapat dimengerti isyaratnya.

"Tragisnya kita!" kita? Iya, memang benar penggunaan yang merujuk subjek jamak dalam satu kondisi nan sama. Keduanya adalah lelaki yang semalam tidak banyak berkutik, dan membiarkan diri mereka kepayahan dikalahkan wanita. Tidak tahulah apa, yang jelas persoalan bodoh itu, bagi keduanya teramat penting saat ini.

"Sebagai laki-laki sejati, kita seharusnya selalu siap tempur, Shikamaru. Dalam keadaan apapun!" pembicaraan ini mulai tidak tentu arahnya ke mana. Percuma saja, karena kejadian semalan sudah berlalu dan baru sekarang memikirkan strategi. Jika ini perang yang mengorbankan jiwa, yakin saja sudah meregang nyawa. Tapi setidaknya, sudah merencanakan skema juang apabila sewaktu-waktu peristiwa sama menimpa kelak.

Bip… bip…!

Suara ponsel Naruto berbunyi, notifikasi sebuah pesan singkat baru saja diterimanya. Ia terperangah saat itu juga begitu membaca isinya. Pemberitahuan bahwa jangka pembayaran apartemen sebentar lagi akan habis, jika itu terjadi maka mereka harus siap dideportasi dari kediaman tercinta. Ini masalah besar, persoalan lebih runyam dari pada harga diri yang terancam punah semalam.

"Bagaimana, Shikamaru, kita harus membayar sewa secepatnya?" Naruto mengeluh, yang sebenarnya tidak perlu lagi dikatakan pada orang di depannya. Menghela napas pelan, rasa-rasanya mereka tidak punya opsi selain menerima perjanjian sialan dari dua wanita sadis itu. Menyesap kopi dari cangkirnya, beberapa saat Shikamaru masih saja melanjutkan kegiatan diamnya.

"Sepertinya, kita tidak memiliki pilihan selain berpura-pura menjadi pasangan mereka,"Shikamaru berkata pada akhirnya. Mencetuskan keputusan untuk menerima ide abnormal Ino dan Sakura. Ia yang sedari tadi banyak celoteh, kini turut membungkamkan mulut. Membenamkan diri pada pikiran kalut, yang rasanya memang itulah alternatif terbaik mereka saat ini.

Mau pindah ke apartemen sesuai uang di tangan pun percuma, hanya menghabiskan biaya untuk kembali membeli perabotan serta perkakas yang dibutuhkan. Belum lagi, ongkos mengangkut barang yang tidak bisa dikategorikan murah. Sia-sia, semua jalan buntu bagi mereka. Tidak tahu kenapa, keduanya kini merasa tiada makhluk teraniaya selain mereka. Kasihan, pantas menerima iba, menyedihkan.

Ting-tong…! Ting-tong…!

Dua bait alunan bel bersuara, tanda ada seseorang yang akan menjadi tamu untuk kedua pria malang ini. Spontan Naruto gusar, takut-takut petugas datang untuk mengusir mereka. Ancap pemuda itu memperlihatkan rona gugup, kesepuluh jarinya saling bersilang – menangkup satu sama lain. Meskipun begitu, Shikamaru maupun Naruto tetap beranjak untuk membukakan pintu.

"Kaliaaan?!" tak urung suara dengan intonasi tinggi mengumandang, tatkala kedua lelaki itu mendapati siapa orang yang menunggu untuk dibukakan pintu. Ooh, rupanya yang datang jauh lebih buruk dari dugaan mereka. Sontak Naruto menyilangkan tangannya dengan memegangi pundak, aksen saat seseorang didapati dalam keadaan bugil.

"Mau apa?" jika kemarin, Ino dan Sakura yang memberikan pertanyaan demikian, sekarang giliran mereka yang menerima penuturan tersebut dari Naruto. Tanpa dipersilahkan, kedua gadis itu seenaknya mendestinasikan langkah memasuki _home sweet home_ Shika-Naru. Semerta-merta, langsung mendudukan diri di sofa.

"Duduk! Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan pada kalian," Sakura berlisan terlebih dahulu, semaunya ia memerintah para pemilik rumah. Tak bisa menolak, Naruto maupun Shikamaru cuma dapat mengikuti perkataan si rambut _bubble gum_ itu. Memposisikan diri saling berhadapan dengan Ino-Sakura, dua pemuda itu belum mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Langsung saja, yaaa?! Kami mau kalian menikahi kami," Ino meneruskan verbalisasi, tubuhnya agak di condongkan ke depan, bergaya benar-benar serius saat ini. "Sebagai jaminannya, kami akan membelikan apartemen tempat kalian tinggal ini,"dilanjutkannya lagi dengan berucap demikian. Kontan, Shikamaru dan Naruto melepaskan nanar tak menduga, di detik selanjutnya mereka saling bertatapan.

"Tapi setelah kita menikah, lalu resmi bercerai. Baru kami akam memberikannya." Klarifikasi yang diberikan Ino barusan, secara drastis menurunkan rasa _'wah'_ pada duo lelaki di hadapannya. Kembali memberikan tatapan tanpa minat, kendati demikian Naruto dan temannya sama sekali tak berniat mengucapkan barang satu patah kata saja.

"Jangan khawatir, untuk pertama kami akan membantu kalian mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak," Sakura mengimbuhkan, ia yang sedari tadi tidak melontarkan kata-kata kini turut memberikan penjelasan."Jadi, kusarankan kalian menerima tawaran aku dan Ino." Tidak perlu diberi masukan, memang keduanya tidak punya pilihan lain untuk menyelamatkan hidup mereka saat sekarang.

Lagipula, barter yang diberikan tidak main-main. Shikamaru dan Naruto bisa memiliki tempat tinggal mereka sekarang, tanpa perlu susah-susah memikirkan tagihan bulanan. Namun, karena masih memiliki sisa martabat yang belum mati, keduanya memasang tampang serta lagak sedingin mungkin. Bertingkah seakan mereka tidak membutuhkan pertolongan materi sekecil apapun.

"Baiklah, tapi aku dan Shikamaru tidak mau diperlakukan semena-mena," Naruto berujar, bisa diartikan ia sudah melakukan aksi pencegahan dari tindakan buruk kedua insan tirani itu. "Terus, kami tidak ingin nama baik kamu tercemar setelah perceraian dengan kalian," ia kembali menambah rentatan daftar persyaratan untuk dapat mengambil ia dan Shikamaru sebagai pasangan hidup sementara.

Ada satu ide brilian tiba-tiba muncul dari otak lelaki pirang cerah ini, pemuda itu tersenyum iblis terlebih dahulu sebelum mengutarakannya. "Kita benar-benar menikah, jadi menjalani hidup tetap sebagai suami istri," ia mulai melepaskan dalam bentuk verbalisasi apa yang tadi mendiami benaknya. "Maksudmu?" Sakura meminta penerangan, jelas saja ia dan rekannya membutuh klarifikasi dari perujaran ambigu tersebut.

"Seks!" tanpa _bla-bla-bla_, orang yang ditanya langsung memberikan jawaban _epic_. Ooh, bisa dianggap ini sebagai ajang balas dendam untuk memperbaiki _self-esteem_ mereka yang terkoyak belum sampai dua puluh empat jam itu. Hening sesaat, Sakura berserta Ino menghela napas terlebih dahulu, berlagak seolah mereka agak keberatan dengan keinginan tersebut.

Padahal realitanya, mereka juga tidak bisa menampik keinginan mengambil keuntungan fisik dari pernikahan ini. Ayolah, jangan terlalu kuno! Apa gunanya menikah, bila bukan untuk kesenangan duniawi yang sudah dipatenkan hukumnya? Alih-alih berkata, kedua wanita yang sudah dinyatakan keji itu terus saja menatapi pria-pria di hadapan mereka.

"Oke, tapi kalian harus menandatangi surat perjanjian yang nanti akan kami buatkan," Ino bersuara, sedari tadi ia mencoba untuk tidak salah fokus pada Shikamaru. Lebih rinci, ia masih saja mengamati bercak yang mendiami leher Shikamaru; semakin detail, wanita itu masih tak percaya bisa begitu buas kepada lelaki di depannya.

"Kalau kalian sampai melanggar isi perjanjian itu, maka tempat tinggal sampai nama baik kalian, akan terbuang begitu saja." Sakura turut menambah deretan kalimat yang membising di ruang tengah apartemen. Melakukan hal yang sama seperti Ino, bedanya ia hanya lebih meneliti gelagat pemuda yang semalam menjadi korban keliarannya.

"Kami akan tandatangan, setelah meyakini bahwa isi perjanjian tidak memberatkan aku dan Naruto." _Yosh!_ Di penghujung rapat akbar, orang yang tadi hanya menjadi pendengar baik, kini memberikan argumentasi yang tak kalah penting. Ino tersenyum, "kami memang menyebalkan, tapi tidak akan sejahat itu sampai merugikan kalian.

Syukurlah, ia berserta sahabatnya menyadari tindakan yang sukses menjadikan Naruto dan Shikamaru dalam keadaan tersiksa. Keduanya lantas bersamaan beranjak dari posisi itu-itu saja, sedikit melakukan perenggangan tubuh dengan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Alih-alih pergi meninggalkan, kedua gadis itu malah seenaknya menelusuri tempat tinggal duo lelaki calon suami mereka.

Tidak memperdulikan polah semaunya Ino dan Sakura, Shikamaru bersama temannya hanya memilih diam di tempat. Bagaikan tersangka yang saat ini kediamannya sedang diperiksa oleh aparat berwajib, kedua pemuda itu membiarkan Ino dan Sakura melihat-lihat sesuka mereka. Sesekali terdengar pujian dari salah satu mulut duet nenek sihir, yang mengatakan betapa bersih dan rapinya kediaman mereka.

Astaga…! Mereka semakin jauh jatuh dalam permainan rencana yang didaur ulang itu. _Back-up plan _ini menolong mereka; sekaligus menjadi malapetaka. Yaa ampun, kenapa jadi paradoks begini?!

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Jiaaahh…! Akhirnya fic ini update juga, setelah lumayan lama didiemin. Tapi, sebenarnya fic ini paling cepat ku-_update_, mengingat masih ada beberapa fic yang lebih lawas saya anggurin. Beruntungnya, ide fic ini yang paling nancep di otak, hingga di tengah-tengah persiapan pratikum yang bakal menghujani minggu ini, bisa dikerjakan dengan cepat.

Sadar aja, kalo chapter ini benar-benar terlalu terjal _absurd_-nya. Nista banget, tapi anehnya saya geli sendiri membayangkan adegan-adegan konyol dalam fic ini. Senyum-senyum sendiri, ngayalin Naruto yang tereak-tereak gaje, dan Shikamaru yang anti disentuh Ino. Emang ancur, tapi saya suka! Bagaimana dengan kalian?!

Terus, gaya penceritaan saya emang banyak dihasut dari film-film _western_, makanya seakan mengacu pada hal-hal berbau bebas. Padahal, saya tidak memiliki pola pikir yang liberal, kok. Hehehhe…!

Untuk _chapter_ selanjutnya, mungkin gak bisa secepatnya karena minggu-minggu ini saya akan disibukan dengan kegiatan pratikum, juga pastinya berkencan dengan laporan hasilnya. Tapi tenang saja, pasti akan saya lanjutkan hingga selesai.

Bagaimana dengan _chapter_ ini, apa readers menyukainya?! Saya harap demikian. Entahlah mau ngebacot apalagi, jadi saya harapkan teman-teman yang telah membaca cerita ini untuk sekedar memberikan tanggepan.

So, review pleaseee…!

Salam,

Pixie (Yank)-chan


End file.
